


К службе непригоден

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, Spies & Secret Agents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Джеймс покончил со службой, но кто-то из старых врагов, похоже, не готов просто оставить его в покое. Когда неизвестная угроза вынуждает его обратиться за помощью к бывшим коллегам, Джеймс неожиданно узнаёт, что уйти со службы означает нечто большее, чем просто отказ от ежемесячных зачислений на счёт.





	1. Взрыв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191523) by [Unsentimentalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsentimentalf/pseuds/Unsentimentalf). 



> illustration by fandom James Bond 2018: ["Незваный гость"](http://funkyimg.com/i/2KFBR.jpg)

Мадлен ушла через три месяца после того, как Джеймс покинул МИ-6.

Не то чтобы он был удивлён. Эти месяцы прошли не лучшим образом. Поначалу его ежедневное пьянство лишь забавляло Мадлен, но время шло, Джеймс не сбавлял обороты, и она заявила, что его поведение оскорбительно. В конце концов она осознала, что алкоголизм был неотъемлемой его чертой, и просто ушла. Джеймс с самого начала знал, что она умна и умеет постоять за себя. Ей удалось уже однажды разорвать отношения, которые было не спасти, и уйти, не обернувшись; он не особо рассчитывал, что она не сделает того же снова.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы она осталась. Джеймс плохо понимал «обычную» жизнь и не был способен вести её один. Он лишь играл в неё, просчитывая каждый шаг, словно это было его легендой, его шпионским прикрытием — образ оставшегося без работы наёмного убийцы. Но этот образ уже не ощущался прикрытием.

Он так и не бросил пить.

Он ходил в казино в поисках секса и денег, которые не были ему нужны, и брал то, что шло в руки, просто потому, что ему больше нечего было добиваться. Первые недели он ещё старался делать вид, что он обычный человек, как все вокруг, но затем пришёл к выводу, что устал врать самому себе, и с того момента больше не покидал дом без привычной тяжести пистолета на бедре. Так было спокойнее.

По ночам Джеймс рыскал по Лондону, вооружённый, опасный и абсолютно лишённый какой-либо цели, и его добычей становились лишь ещё один стакан или ещё одно тёплое тело в его постели. Днём же он спал, стирал свою одежду, заказывал на дом бессмысленно дорогие блюда и следил из окна за теми, кто следил за его дверью.

Он мог бы вернуться. Разумеется, это было бы непросто. Ему пришлось бы пройти эти чёртовы тесты на физическое и психологическое состояние. В прошлый раз на их результаты закрыли глаза, потому что он был нужен МИ-6, но Джеймс не был уверен, что это прокатило бы теперь. В глазах конторы он был ненадёжен — с его-то привычкой бросать службу и возвращаться, когда вздумается, самостоятельно выбирать себе задания и уничтожать прототипы стоимостью в три миллиона фунтов. Не говоря уже о несдержанности в выпивке.

В любом случае, он не был уверен, что действительно хочет вернуться. Периодически, в самые неожиданные моменты, он задумывался о белом коте. Если Франц не погиб во взрыве, то и кот вполне мог уцелеть. Но мог ли он выжить в пустыне? Удалось бы ему найти достаточно ящериц и мышей на руинах разрушенного комплекса или на некогда зелёных, а теперь, должно быть, выжженных солнцем лужайках вокруг него?

Кью упоминал, что у него тоже есть кошки. Два кота и ипотека. Джеймс проследил за ним до дома как-то раз. Коты Кью были не особо домашними; они шныряли по окрестным садам и улицам, словно были подлинными хозяевами этого района. Один из них был пушистым и толстым, с коричневой в чёрную полоску шерстью. Другой — тощим и абсолютно чёрным. Джеймс знал, что это коты Кью, лишь потому, что они неохотно притащились домой, стоило Кью постучать вилкой по банке с консервами. Он не стал звать их, так что Джеймс так и не узнал их имён.

Коты скрылись в окне, и Джеймс, выскользнув из переулка, отправился домой. Ему совершенно не интересно было выяснять подробности жизни Кью и узнавать, чем и с кем он занимается. Он просто хотел убедиться в том, что Кью сказал правду.

Это было почему-то приятно знать — и что коты действительно существуют, что это просто обычные коты. И оба они казались куда более способными выжить на разрушенной базе посреди пустыни, чем белый пушистый ангорец. Тот вовсе не производил впечатление существа, пригодного к уличной жизни. 

Джеймс не помнил, чтобы Франц любил в детстве кошек, но, впрочем, он никогда не обращал особого внимания на то, что нравилось Францу.

Франца — Блофельда — держали в заключении по решению тайного суда, место его содержания было засекречено. Так выглядело современное британское правосудие. Пока он жив, МИ-6 могла использовать его как источник информации о Спектре. Пока он жив, у Спектра оставался шанс освободить его.

Но Джеймс не думал об этом, когда принимал решение сохранить ему жизнь, как не думал о свидетелях или о том мальчике, которого когда-то знал. Дело было не в том, что он устал от кровопролития, и не в том, что ему стала вдруг претить мысль о нём. Ему не пришлось заглушать в себе жажду мести. И он не переживал о том, что могла подумать Мадлен. В тот момент он впервые в жизни в полной мере ощутил себя тем, что должны были означать два ноля в его личном номере: не более чем воплощением воли МИ-6. Он убивал, потому что так было нужно Секретной Службе, и не нажимал на спусковой крючок, потому что ему не давали команды действовать. Оставить в живых единственного врага, с которым у него были личные счёты, стало для него просто частью работы. Именно тогда Джеймс осознал, что в нём почти ничего не осталось от него самого. Ему нужно было уйти.

И вот теперь он был предоставлен самому себе и сам принимал за себя решения. Ему ещё предстояло найти то, которое задаст его жизни направление; даже само решение продолжать жить было больше отказом от принятия обратного. Ему наскучило пить, в ещё большей степени наскучила та лёгкость, с которой он оказывался в постели с незнакомцами, но он просто не мог оставаться каждую ночь дома в компании телевизора и собственных воспоминаний. Он годами работал, пил, трахался со всеми подряд и иногда позволял себе ненадолго поиграть в семью с женщинами, которые, быть может, заслуживали кого-то лучше него — или кого-нибудь похуже. Теперь же ему оставались только алкоголь и секс.

Это была очередная ночь, проведённая в пьяном угаре и закончившаяся раньше обычного. Энна — или Анна, она так и не сказала ему точно — поначалу отвечала на его флирт, но затем начала поглядывать на других мужчин. Когда он обратил на это внимание, она лишь пожала плечами.

— Прости, я не сплю с парнями на голубых таблетках. У тебя милая улыбка, но я бы предпочла кого-нибудь... ну, знаешь, помоложе?

Только в этот момент он вдруг осознал, что все посетители клуба были младше его как минимум лет на пятнадцать, а кто-то и на все тридцать. А(Э?)нна улыбнулась ему, протянула руку, чтобы утешающе похлопать по щеке, и пересела на другое место за барной стойкой, к какому-то парню. Джеймс залпом опустошил свой стакан и вышел из клуба.

До квартиры было идти пару километров. Первым, что он услышал, был не звук взрыва, а завывание множества сирен, двигавшихся в его направлении. Джеймс сорвался на бег, но лёгкие почти сразу начали гореть, и он, передумав, поймал такси, которое довезло его до толпы, обступившей полицейские заграждения в двух кварталах от дома.

Джеймс перемахнул через заградительную ленту, прошмыгнул мимо констеблей и завернул за угол. Отсюда он смог увидеть здание, в котором прежде находилась его квартира — теперь на её месте зияла дыра. Дом был окружён полицией и пожарными; одна из карет скорой помощи как раз уезжала, ещё несколько остались ждать. Было два часа ночи накануне рабочего четверга, а значит, все жильцы должны были быть дома. И кто-то из них, вероятнее всего, был теперь мёртв.

Джеймс решил, что не стоит общаться с полицией, имея при себе оружие без разрешения на его ношение. В конце концов, они всё равно не смогли бы сказать ему ничего стоящего. Если предположить, что его квартиру не взорвала МИ-6 (хотя ему, пожалуй, не стоило пока отбрасывать никакие версии), ему нужно было поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто имел бы доступ к реальной информации. Уклонившись от встречи с ещё парой бобби, он поднырнул на этот раз под лентой и отправился к Ив.

Та удивлённо моргнула при виде него и плотнее затянула красный халат, пытаясь укрыться от тянувшего по лестнице сквозняка.

— Твою квартиру взорвали? Только что?

— Где-то с час назад. Я войду?

— Да, конечно.

Она отодвинулась, жестом приглашая его внутрь. Проходя мимо кухни, Джеймс заметил одну тарелку и одну кружку возле раковины.

— Ты одна?

— Я, вообще-то, спала, — заметила она. — Некоторым из нас завтра на работу. Ты был дома в момент взрыва?

— Некоторым из нас не надо завтра на работу, — беспечно отозвался Джеймс. — Нет, не был.

— Интересно, знали ли об этом те, кто подложил взрывчатку.

— Нужно быть абсолютным дилетантом, чтобы не отслеживать, когда я ухожу и возвращаюсь. Я, знаешь ли, пользуюсь теперь входной дверью, а не окном ванной. Это намного быстрее, и костюм не мнётся.

Ив водрузила ноутбук на обеденный стол и уселась перед ним.

— О взрыве пишут во всех новостях.

— Я мог бы и сам включить телевизор, если бы он у меня ещё был. Чего в новостях не пишут?

— Придержи коней, Джеймс. Я ещё не дошла до этого. Запрос по адресу выдаёт сейчас слишком много результатов.

Её телефон зазвонил. Ив посмотрела на экран и перевела взгляд на Джеймса:

— Это шеф. Сказать, что ты здесь, или нет?

Если бы его решили убрать свои, то не стали бы взрывать пустую квартиру. Если кто-то другой был способен отслеживать телефоны агентов Службы незаметно для Кью, то квартира Ив наверняка была под их наблюдением и Джеймс уже спалился. 

— Скажи, что я еду в штаб-квартиру.

***

Кью явился последним, прошествовав по коридору и толкнув стеклянную дверь кабинета М. Вся команда была в сборе, и на какой-то миг это напомнило Джеймсу старые добрые времена, разве что помещение было новым. Но затем Кью поставил ноутбук на стол, одним плавным движением открыл крышку и поднял голову лишь для того, чтобы задать вопрос:

— Разве у Бонда всё ещё есть допуск?

Он бросил на Джеймса короткий, не то извиняющийся, не то обеспокоенный взгляд.

М чуть поморщился, словно заранее жалея о своём ответе:

— Нет.

— Ничего страшного, — сказала Ив Кью, не скрывая нетерпеливого раздражения, — М может восстановить его допуск в ближайшее же время.

Повисло молчание, и Джеймс наконец озвучил очевидное:

— Но он явно не собирается этого делать.

— Да, — подтвердил тот.

— Но почему? — требовательно спросила Ив. — Бонд должен найти тех, кто взорвал его квартиру.

— Нет, не должен. И я не намереваюсь посвящать его в это дело. Я не стану посылать гражданского против террористов.

— В таком случае, — медленно проговорил Джеймс, отлично зная, что этим троим не нужно слышать злость в его голосе, чтобы знать, что он разозлён, — что я здесь вообще делаю?

— Даёте показания компетентным органам.

М отлично удавалась роль высокомерного засранца, когда он прикладывал к этому усилия. Джеймс попытался прикинуть, есть ли смысл оставаться, но решил, что ему плевать, даже если есть. Ночь прошла для него в высшей степени неудачно, часы показывали четыре утра, и меньше всего он был расположен сейчас сотрудничать. Пожалуй, он был расположен сейчас разве что выпить.

— А вот и нет. Когда вы решите, что готовы обменяться информацией, уверен, вам не составит труда меня найти. Здесь мне делать нечего. Мне ещё нужно найти того мудака с бомбой. Доброй ночи, Манипенни. Доброй ночи, Кью.

Третьего из присутствующих он наградил на прощание лишь долгим холодным взглядом, затем развернулся на каблуках и вышел. Срать он хотел на МИ-6. У него не было сейчас времени играть с М в игры. Ему нужно было начать своё расследование и раздобыть где-то алкоголь, свежую одежду и место для ночлега — и не обязательно в таком порядке.


	2. Через окно

Место происшествия было по-прежнему оцеплено полицией даже следующей ночью, но Джеймса это не остановило. В собственном доме он знал все ходы и выходы и мог попасть внутрь не с улицы полудюжиной различных способов. Сейчас, когда дом лишился одной внешней стены и почти всех внутренних перекрытий, таких способов оставалось всего два, но даже это было на один больше необходимого.

Он сполз по горе обломков туда, где раньше находилась его спальня. У входа в здание, прямо под ним, стояли несколько полицейских, но они бы вряд ли смогли его заметить, даже если бы подняли головы: Джеймс был облачён во всё чёрное, словно грабитель.

Впрочем, здесь всё равно было нечего красть, даже если бы всё это и так технически не принадлежало ему. То, что не было уничтожено взрывом, было погребно под слоем кирпичей и мусора. Джеймс осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, обошёл всё пространство, безуспешно пытаясь определить по виду разрушений, где могла быть заложена взрывчатка. Кью бы справился с этим гораздо лучше.

Кью несомненно уже знал ответ на этот вопрос. Джеймс видел его здесь днём. Если так, то он уже доложил М, какой тип взрывчатки был использован, в каком количестве и как она была установлена. Быть может, М уже знал даже, кто это сделал.

Джеймс перевернул пару кирпичей ногой. Это место ничего не могло ему сообщить, во всяком случае, не на понятном ему языке. Никаких указаний на подрывника. Джеймс так же незаметно спустился обратно на первый этаж.

Это было до неприятного знакомое ощущение — вновь оставлять позади свою жизнь и всё, чем он владел. Пара вещей, напоминавших о Мадлен, стопка бумаг из Скайфолла вперемешку с открытками от Ив, полный шкаф любимых костюмов, несколько пистолетов, которые он держал на всякий случай, начатая, но так и не дочитанная книга, ноутбук, не содержавший ничего конфиденциального, паспорт, дорогущий домашний кинотеатр, пара тысяч фунтов наличными и последнее сообщение М, старой М. Что-то из этого подрывник мог забрать себе, но всё прочее безвозвратно сгорело или превратилось в бесполезный мусор. 

Джеймс был до крайности зол — в равной степени и на тех, кто всё это устроил, и на тех, кто мешал теперь их найти. Он никогда не старался завести дружбу с остальными жильцами дома, ограничивая общение обменом дежурными приветствиями при встрече, но, въезжая сюда, счёл необходимым проверить каждого из них, и все они были обычными и вполне мирными людьми. Теперь трое были мертвы, ещё двое — тяжело ранены лишь потому, что жили рядом с Джеймсом, и это было достаточно веской причиной найти тех, кто был за это ответственен, и убить их.

С последним обстоятельством был связан ряд практических проблем, поскольку у Джеймса больше не было лицензии на убийство. Существовал небольшой шанс, что ублюдки свалят в какую-нибудь страну, где ему будет проще избежать уголовной ответственности, но даже в этом случае ему нужно было сначала обзавестись новым паспортом. В такие моменты он скучал по тем временам, когда подобные вопросы за него решал секретарь. МИ-6 всегда заботилась о его размещении, улаживала проблемы с документами, уводила местную полицию с его следа, а также предоставляла ему машины и информацию — которой ему сейчас чертовски недоставало.

Джеймс как раз был временно без автомобиля; если он купит новый теперь, то МИ-6 немедленно узнает марку и регистрационный номер. Его банковские карты не были заблокированы, но Джеймс не сомневался, что каждое снятие средств отслеживается. Ему нужны были чистые наличные, и немало — этим тоже следовало заняться с утра.

Оттянув край рукава, он бросил взгляд на подсвеченную стрелку часов. Половина четвёртого. На взгляд Джеймса — вполне подобающее время, чтобы нанести светский визит. Бесшумно пройдя мимо задремавших на посту бобби, он покинул развалины своего бывшего дома, отчётливо осознавая, что ему больше незачем когда-либо сюда возвращаться.

Легче всего ему всегда удавалось переманить на свою сторону Ив. М должен был ожидать, что Джеймс и теперь пойдёт к ней, поэтому тот отказался от этой идеи. Вариант с Кью и его кошками тоже был отброшен, как не менее очевидный. Кроме того, уступчивость Кью работала в обе стороны; М наверняка уже как следует надавил на него, и попытка склонить Кью к сотрудничеству потребовала бы теперь использования таких мер, к которым Джеймс предпочёл бы не прибегать без крайней необходимости.

Это оставляло Джеймсу всего один выход.

На то, чтобы пересечь половину Лондона и добраться до нужного дома в Кенсингтоне, ушло пятьдесят минут. Охрана здесь была гораздо более неприметной, но без сомнений более бдительной, чем полицейские у квартиры Джеймса. Улица отслеживалась только камерами, но за пультом наблюдения в непосредственной близости от объекта сидели вооружённые люди. 

Забравшись на удобный с точки зрения обзора балкон через несколько домов от цели, Джеймс вытащил купленный накануне бинокль ночного видения. Потратив минут десять, он обнаружил пять камер, в поле зрения которых находились улица и крыльцо, и убедился, что других нет. Он спустился вниз, забрался по трубе на крышу в сотне метрах от первой точки и снова достал бинокль, на этот раз — чтобы изучить обратную сторону дома и окружённый высокой стеной сад. Здесь он нашёл только три камеры: одну поворотную и две статичные. Из цокольного этажа во двор просачивался слабый свет — там, должно быть, находилась комната охраны. Джеймсу даже показалось, что он может разглядеть край монитора, отражающийся в окне.

И что теперь? Джеймс мог бы, пожалуй, вломиться в помещение охраны и перебить всех прежде, чем они успеют отреагировать, но если он убьёт агентов МИ-6 при исполнении, это однозначно сделает его персоной нон грата для всех, чья помощь могла бы ему в будущем пригодиться. Если же он перережет провода камер, сработает сигнализация и поднимется тревога, что помешает его планам на приватную беседу. Ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как найти способ проникнуть в дом, не попав в обзор ни одной из камер.

Джеймс потратил ещё десять минут, наблюдая за домом и садом, пока не пришёл к мнению, что достаточно изучил систему и правильно выбрал точку проникновения. Если что-то пойдёт не так, охранники заметят его и откроют огонь, но ему почти наверняка удастся уйти живым. Однако тогда М узнает о его провале, и этого Джеймс не собирался допускать.

Он спрятал бинокль в карман, проверил оружие и мельком подумал о большом стакане алкоголя, который он добудет, оказавшись внутри. Обновив тёмную краску под глазами, которую пришлось стереть перед прогулкой по городу, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания, и натянув повыше чёрный шарф, закрывавший лицо, Джеймс спустился вниз и направился к садовой стене, используя усилившийся дождь в качестве сомнительного прикрытия.

Полторы минуты спустя он сидел на широком подоконнике на другой стороне второго этажа, тяжело дыша и лелея ободранный локоть. На окне не было датчиков, что Джеймс счёл крайне небрежным; ему стоит обратить на это внимание хозяина. Сейчас же он просто воспользовался этим и, открыв окно, проскользнул внутрь, после чего захлопнул створку обратно. К тому времени, когда поворотная камера снова захватила эту часть особняка в обзор, она не поймала ничего подозрительного.

Пару минут он просто сидел на полу, переводя дыхание и вслушиваясь в тишину спящего дома. Отдышавшись, он отправился на разведку. В первой же попавшейся ванной Джеймс стёр с лица маскировочный грим, оставив чёрные полосы на махровом полотенце. Здесь, внутри, гораздо безопаснее было, если его можно будет сразу узнать. Джеймс не хотел бы, чтобы его приняли за вора или, того хуже, за киллера: он уже видел, как быстро стреляет хозяин этого дома.

Из-за одной из дверей доносился негромкий храп; оставив эту комнату на потом, Джеймс обошёл сначала остальные. Все были пусты, включая гостевую спальню. Дом был обставлен дорого, но просто, почти по-спартански. Как Джеймс и предполагал, это выглядело жильём одинокого человека. Что, впрочем, не означало, что сегодня здесь не ночует кто-то ещё.

Спустившись по лестнице, он осмотрел гостиную и кухню. Даже если сегодня здесь были гости, то в программу вечера явно не входили ни чай, ни алкоголь, ни ужин. Это всё ещё ничего не говорило о том, сколько человек Джеймс обнаружит за дверью хозяйской спальни, но он всё больше утверждался в своём первоначальном подозрении. Он налил себе большой стакан односолодового виски из выглядевшей весьма дорого бутылки, выпил его и вернулся обратно наверх.

Дверь спальни отворилась без скрипа, и Джеймс проскользнул внутрь, в созданный задёрнутыми шторами мрак. Единственным источником света служили мерцающие зелёным цифры на старомодных радиочасах. Джеймс постоял, давая глазам отдохнуть. Звук дыхания не изменился.

На стене возле двуспальной кровати висел продолговатый металлический ящик, подозрительно похожий на оружейный сейф, предусмотренный британским законодательством о хранении оружия. Сейф был заперт на висячий замок; скорее всего, под подушкой не был спрятан заряженный пистолет. Если предположить, что ключи от сейфа лежали в прикроватной тумбочке, то вытащить и зарядить оружие можно было в считанные секунды после того, как охрана поднимет тревогу. С учётом мер безопасности, которые Джеймс заметил снаружи, это вполне можно было считать достаточным.

Часы моргнули и показали 5:11. Джеймс подошёл ближе, чтобы разглядеть мелкие цифры ниже: будильник стоял на шесть. Оставалось как раз достаточно времени для запланированного им разговора. Приблизившись к кровати, он посмотрел на спящего в ней человека, облачённого в шёлковую пижаму.

В наблюдении за спящими людях всегда было что-то особенное. Любовники, враги, просто те, кого он пытался защитить, — Джеймс незаметно наблюдал за каждым из них во сне. В эти моменты они не пытались соблазнить, или запугать, или обхитрить его, не пытались продемонстрировать свою красоту, свой ум или своё могущество. А сам Джеймс мог с лёгкостью разбудить их, или убить, или просто уйти. И никто из них не подозревал, как близко он подобрался.

Он ничего не делал, просто смотрел. Через несколько мгновений мужчина в кровати пошевелился, открыл глаза, сонно перевёл взгляд на Джеймса и замер.

— Доброе утро, М, — сказал Джеймс.

— Ох, это вы, — выдохнул М. — Прекратите уже нависать надо мной.

Джеймс отступил на шаг назад. М подтянулся повыше и сел, прислонившись к изголовью. Затем бросил взгляд на часы.

— Где моя охрана?

— Внизу. Похоже, искренне считают, что оберегают ваш покой.

— Ну вы и засранец. Как вы проникли внутрь?

— Через окно второго этажа, крайнее слева с обратной стороны дома. Вам стоит поставить оконную сигнализацию.

— Я отказался от дополнительной сигнализации. Не хочу ощущать себя в собственном доме как в тюрьме. Да и вы бы всё равно её отключили. Что вам нужно?

— Я британский подданный, — сообщил Джеймс. — Кажется, я даже платил пару раз налоги. И тем не менее, оказавшись жертвой террористической атаки, я не получил полагающейся поддержки от сил правопорядка. Я собираюсь пожаловаться на это своему депутату.

— Это нечестный приём. — М взял с тумбочки стакан воды и зажёг прикроватную лампу. — Когда в дело вмешиваются парламентарии, они запрашивают чудовищное количество документации.

— Я знаю.

— То есть вы вломились ко мне в спальню, чтобы пригрозить официальными властями.

— И не только парламентариями! Есть и другие инстанции, в которые я мог бы обратиться. Вам известно, что я состою в профсоюзе?

— Серьёзно? — М недоверчиво приподнял бровь. — Вы не похожи на того, кто вступает в профсоюзы.

Джеймс пожал плечами:

— Меня кучу лет назад уговорила вступить одна обворожительная женщина, и у меня так и не дошли руки выйти из него.

— Вам повезло. Но стоит вам хотя бы упомянуть текущие операции секретной службы хоть кому-либо за её пределами, и я немедленно прикажу вас задержать на неопределённый срок вне зависимости от того, являетесь ли вы гражданским или нет, — вежливым тоном произнёс М. — Если пожелаете, могу посадить вас в одну камеру с Блофельдом.

— Кто-то пытается меня убить, — сказал Джеймс чуть жёстче. — И не обладая доступной вам информацией, я просто не смогу их остановить.

— Я могу предложить поместить вас в охраняемую конспиративную квартиру. Вам останется просто дождаться, пока мы не переловим всех.

— Охранять её будут так же усердно, как и ваш дом?

М поморщился:

— Не хотите оставаться в Лондоне — хорошо, мы переправим вас за границу. Полагаю, вы в состоянии переиграть кого угодно.

— О, так гражданским теперь позволено играть самим за себя? — Джеймс покачал головой. — Так не пойдёт, сэр. Дайте мне всю имеющуюся информацию, и я разберусь. Обещаю не устраивать бардак.

— Вы всегда устраиваете бардак, — парировал М. — Нет, Бонд. Вы приняли решение уйти со службы. Если вы хотите, чтобы мы вам помогли, мы можем обеспечить вашу безопасность, пока угроза не будет устранена. Но не более того.

Джеймс приложил слишком много усилий, чтобы добиться этого разговора, и не собирался уходить с пустыми руками.

— Позвольте мне поговорить с Кью. Я предоставлю вам разбираться с этими ребятами, когда найду их. Но вы же сами знаете, что я сделаю это быстрее, чем любой из оставшихся у вас агентов. И сделаю это до того, как в результате новой атаки пострадает кто-то ещё.

— Нет.

— Но почему?

— Потому что вы лжёте. Вы собираетесь убить их, когда найдёте, а так как вы больше не являетесь агентом с двумя нолями, последствия подобных ваших действий будут крайне неприятны для всех нас. Оставьте это дело Секретной Службе.

Джеймса всё это начинало раздражать.

— Вы уверены, что находитесь в том положении, чтобы отказывать мне?

— Вы что, угрожаете мне, Бонд? Серьёзно? — М казался скорее заинтересованным, нежели встревоженным. Его руки расслабленно лежали поверх одеяла.

— Как вы не устаёте мне напоминать, я больше не служу в МИ-6. Мои возможности ограничены, и моё почтение к вышестоящим чинам, похоже, уменьшилось в той же степени.

— Моего ответа это не меняет.

Джеймс прищурился, разглядывая своего собеседника и изучая пульсацию вены на его шее.

— Эта ситуация доставляет вам удовольствие? 

— В четыре у меня совещание по бюджетным вопросам, затем брифинг у министра, после — две ежегодные оценки и сотня страниц служебных записок. Мой пульс поднимается выше шестидесяти, только когда я иду по лестнице. Так что продолжайте. Вы меня ещё не утомили.

Джеймс не для того рисковал жизнью (а вернее — самоуважением), пробираясь в этот дом, чтобы послужить развлечением отставному военному, скучающему без дозы адреналина. С другой стороны, он прекрасно понимал, что любые дальнейшие попытки вербального принуждения не только обречены на провал, но и будут безжалостно высмеяны. Сломать же М было бы крайне непросто, да и объявлять открытую войну МИ-6 несколько неловко, чтобы не сказать большего.

К чёрту. Джеймс всегда подозревал, что этим всё и закончится — по крайней мере, после того, как Мадлен ушла. 

— Если это единственный способ добиться от вас чего-либо, то хорошо, я вернусь.

М коротко ухмыльнулся:

— В мою спальню?

— На службу.

— А, это несколько сложнее. Мне нужно над этим подумать. Я готов уделить вам немного времени сегодня днём. Приходите к двум. — М махнул рукой, словно отпуская его. — Тогда всё и обсудим. Вы собираетесь смутить мою охрану, покинув дом через входную дверь, или снова воспользуетесь окном?


	3. Неприветливый внешний мир

Пробраться в кабинет М в новом здании МИ-6 оказалось намного проще, чем до того — в его спальню. Джеймсу потребовалось лишь проскользнуть мимо охраны на входе; дальше он просто свободно прошёл по коридорам, и все, кто встречал его по дороге, решали, что он имеет полное право здесь находиться. Он всё равно никогда не носил обязательный для всех пропуск.

Время близилось к двум часам дня, когда М толкнул стеклянную дверь и остановился на пороге.

— Охрана не докладывала, что вы уже пришли.

— Охрана и не в курсе. — Джеймс задвинул ящик стола, содержимое которого изучал, и откинулся на спинку.

М вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Слезьте с моего кресла.

Если его примут обратно на службу, этот человек снова будет его начальником, напомнил себе Джеймс и без возражений встал. Обойдя стол, он удобно устроился в кресле для посетителей и выжидающе замер.

М открыл ящик, пробежался по совершенно неинтересным предметам внутри, снова его закрыл и запер на ключ, которым Джеймс даже не воспользовался. Наконец М перевёл взгляд на своего гостя.

— Итак, вы хотите вернуться.

— Не совсем, — сказал Джеймс.

— Тогда что вы здесь делаете?

— Возвращаюсь.

М внимательно посмотрел на него, даже не изменившись в лице:

— И после того, как вы выследите тех, кто взорвал вашу квартиру, вы в очередной раз драматично нас покинете? 

Джеймс уверенно встретил его взгляд:

— Вовсе не обязательно. Может быть, и нет.

— Отчего же?

— Мир снаружи крайне неприветлив, — ответил Джеймс. — Да и я, похоже, слишком привык быть частью системы.

— Осторожнее, Бонд, — нахмурился М. — Начнёте говорить нам правду — и точно завалите следующую психологическую проверку.

Джеймс сверкнул улыбкой.

— Я буду рад снова служить своей стране любым возможным способом, сэр. Так лучше?

— У вас отлично получается.

— Врать или служить?

— И то, и другое.

— То есть вы принимаете меня обратно?

— Нет. — М отпер другой ящик, вытащил из него одинокий лист бумаги и ключ и положил их на край стола. — Мы полагаем, что за вами следят. Сбросьте хвост и направляйтесь по этому адресу, после чего оставайтесь там, не привлекая к себе внимания. Я встречусь с вами вечером.

— Ещё одна встреча. Такая же бесполезная трата времени, как эта и предыдущая?

— Не думаю, что вы в принципе сочтёте её тратой времени, — ответил М. — Ступайте. Мой день и так был расписан достаточно плотно, даже до того, как мне стало известно о серьёзной бреши в безопасности штаб-квартиры, с которой теперь мне тоже придётся разбираться. Или, может, вы желаете спуститься к главному входу вместе со мной и объяснить охране, как попали внутрь?

— О нет, — хмыкнул Джеймс, — этот путь ещё может мне пригодиться. Кроме того, я уверен, что вы в состоянии вычислить его и сами.

— В таком случае — проваливайте.

Джеймс взял со стола лист бумаги и ключ и ушёл.

Он и сам считал, что за ним следят; но если и так, то неизвестный наблюдатель был достаточно хорош, чтобы не попасться ни на одну из уловок Джеймса. Очень жаль, это могло бы оказаться самым простым способом выяснить, кто за всем этим стоит. Джеймс прошёлся по Оксфорд-стрит, час или два изучал витрины с аудиотехникой, выбирая замену своему безвременно почившему домашнему кинотеатру, затем нырнул в «Дебенхемс». Поднявшись на самый верх и спустившись вниз, он побродил ещё по нескольким отделам, пока не убедился, что ни один наблюдатель не имел больше ни малейшего представления о том, с какой стороны торгового центра его ждать. Тогда Джеймс поймал такси, дважды сменив машину и каждый раз давая водителю случайный адрес, и наконец оказался в паре километров от того места, куда направил его М. Отсюда он двинулся расслабленным прогулочным шагом, абсолютно уверенный в том, что за ним никто не идёт. 

Джеймс всегда презирал рефлексию и считал сожаление самым бесполезным из чувств. Вне зависимости от того, увернулся ты от пули или она попала в тебя, значение имеет лишь то, что ты всё равно в итоге выжил. Любые попытки решить, стоило ли тебе поступить в прошлом как-то иначе, сделать что-то по-другому, лишь рассеивали внимание, отвлекая от того, что могло бы спасти тебе жизнь прямо сейчас.

И тем не менее теперь, по дороге к конспиративной квартире, он думал о том, что сказал в разговоре с М. Фраза про принадлежность к системе была, разумеется, не более чем шуткой. Агенты отдела «два ноля» были независимы и неподотчётны, как никто другой в МИ-6. М — как и его предшественница до него — постоянно ворчал о том, что Джеймс слишком далеко заходит во время выполнения заданий, не заморачиваясь согласованием своих действий с Лондоном. Никто, абсолютно никто другой не был настолько приспособлен к работе без ресурсов МИ-6 и навязанных ею ограничений. Так почему же теперь он заигрывал с начальством вместо того, чтобы просто делать свою работу?

Джеймс на мгновение замер, поражённый этой неожиданной формулировкой, и инстинктивно обыграл свою остановку, проводив взглядом прошедшую мимо женщину, прежде чем возобновить неспешный шаг. Всем своим видом он словно говорил: «Я иду домой, я ходил этой дорогой уже пятьсот тысяч раз и знаю её наизусть, я погружён в мысли о недоделанной работе, которая осталась дожидаться меня на рабочем столе, и не обращаю внимания на окружающий мир».

Он заигрывал и флиртовал со всеми подряд, это была просто его естественная манера поведения. Пройдя ещё несколько шагов по совершенно непримечательному лондонскому тротуару, Джеймс признал, согласившись с аналитической частью своего сознания: ладно, не со всеми. Он не флиртовал, например, с Кью, и на то были вполне веские причины, в которые сейчас он не был настроен вдаваться.

Это не имело отношения к делу. Не должно было. Возможно, Джеймс действительно просто скучал по МИ-6. Возможно, ему просто нужно было выпить — и на этой мысли он решил, что да, действительно нужно.

Все пабы, мимо которых он проходил, были забиты людьми. В основном это были рабочие, выпивавшие с коллегами после смены, чтобы переждать час пик. Затем они запрыгивали в электрички до пригорода и отправлялись навстречу скучным домашним вечерам. Каждый из пабов представлял собой небольшой закуток с полудюжиной барных стульев; все, кому не хватило места, просто стояли вокруг, то и дело проливая пиво на негостеприимный тротуар. 

На взгляд Джеймса, это был совершенно бесцельный способ времяпрепровождения, неудобная и лишённая нормального общения интерлюдия, предшествующая лишь ещё часу или двум стояния в переполненной людьми электричке. Никакого желания пробиваться внутрь одного из таких пабов у него не было. Вместо этого Джеймс толкнул дверь первого же попавшегося магазинчика и наружу вышел уже с бутылкой более или менее приличного скотча и набором из четырёх стаканов под виски — потому что ему не хотелось считать себя одним из тех пьяниц, которые хлещут виски на улице прямо из горла и потому что никому никогда не мешало быть готовым к приёму гостей.

Покачивая брендированным пакетом со своей добычей, Джеймс продолжил путь, машинально и почти бессознательно отслеживая, не идёт ли за ним кто-нибудь. Единственным, на что он отвлекался, были приятные мысли о том, как он откупорит бутылку, добравшись наконец до места. Все остальные размышления временно покинули его сознание, за что Джеймс был им признателен.

Конспиративная квартира оказалась крохотным таунхаусом, втиснувшимся в ряд таких же безликих домов. Входная дверь была не заперта. Джеймс, оставив пакет у входа, с пистолетом в руках обошёл оба этажа, но всё было чисто. Убедившись, что он здесь один, Джеймс запер дверь, вытащил всё из пакета и расположился за кухонным столом.

К тому моменту, когда раздался первый стук в дверь, он уже был на середине третьего стакана и наконец-то начинал расслабляться. Открывать он пошёл, прихватив на всякий случай пистолет.

— Скотч? — предложил он, когда вернулся в кухню вместе с гостем. Кью бросил на бутылку неприязненный взгляд и вместо этого налил себе воды из-под крана. Джеймс, в свою очередь, посмотрел таким же неприязненным взглядом на стакан в его руках.

— Мы кого-то ещё ждём?

— Да. — Кью открыл свой неизменный ноутбук, но тут же опустил крышку, стоило Джеймсу заглянуть ему через плечо: — Я ещё не получил уведомления о восстановлении твоего допуска.

Джеймс пожал плечами и, вернувшись на своё место, налил себе ещё. Некоторое время он наблюдал за работой Кью, и воцарившееся между ними молчание казалось почти товарищеским. Пожалуй, было странным то, что Джеймс, хоть и считал Кью безусловно привлекательным молодым человеком, не пытался с ним флиртовать — даже ради получения доступа к его ноутбуку. Более того, ему на ум приходило несколько других способов достижения того же результата, включавших обездвиживание Кью, но он не испытывал желания применять ни один из них. Возможно, он действительно терял хватку.

Он сделал ещё один глоток виски, чтобы отогнать эту неприятную мысль, и снова схватился за пистолет, когда в дверь опять постучали. Ив улыбнулась ему, входя в кухню, но её улыбка чуть потускнела, когда взгляд упал на бутылку, и окончательно померкла после того, как Ив осмотрелась по сторонам.

— Это твоя временная квартира?

Джеймс тоже огляделся. Удивление в голосе Ив было более чем понятно: кухня выглядела просто чудовищно уродливо. Рабочая поверхность из искусственного мрамора, шкафчики с громоздкими ручками, жёлтый и синий кафель с бездарно намалёванными деревенскими пейзажами — всё это выглядело так, словно у дизайнера была под рукой куча модных журналов и при этом совершенно отсутствовал вкус.

В единственной спальне на втором этаже, куда Джеймс пока успел только заглянуть, было ничуть не лучше: лишь куча бесполезных лиловых подушек. Он прикинул, сколько сил нужно вложить, чтобы сюда не стыдно было кого-то пригласить. Слишком много.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Да, — произнёс М из-за спины Ив. — Это единственная конспиративная квартира МИ-6 в Лондоне, предназначенная для непродолжительного использования и свободная на данный момент. Вам не нужно обживаться, Бонд. Просто побудьте здесь немного.

Джеймс холодно посмотрел на него:

— Мне не нужна конспиративная квартира, мне нужна информация. Я не чувствую себя в опасности.

— Речь не о том, чтобы обезопасить вас. Вы здесь для того, чтобы мы смогли определить, сколько времени требуется вашим врагам, чтобы найти вас. — М кивнул Кью: — Можете ввести его в курс дела.

Кью вздохнул с облегчением.

— Краткое резюме: мы всё ещё без понятия, кто организовал атаку на тебя, но мы почти уверены, что это кто-то либо изнутри, либо со связями внутри.

— Внутри службы?

— Да.

Этого Джеймс не ожидал.

— Но почему?

— Почему они охотятся за тобой или почему мы так думаем?

— И то, и другое. — Джеймс снова отпил из своего стакана.

— Кто-то открывал твоё личное дело. Кто бы это ни был, он был хорош, — в голосе Кью послышался азарт. — Мне так и не удалось пока что отследить его. — В ответ на приподнятые брови Джеймса Кью пожал плечами: — Мы не хотим спугнуть его и дать понять, что его засекли, так что приходится действовать аккуратно. Как известно, тише едешь и далее по тексту.

— Что же касается причин, — вступил М, — то вы, полагаю, как раз можете помочь нам их выяснить. Кто-то хотел либо убить любого отставного агента «два ноля», либо убить конкретно вас, но мы не смогли пока найти мотив для любой из этих целей.

— Это было сознательным промахом, — сказал Джеймс. — Я ни разу не встречал злодеев, которые обходились бы без угроз и не хвалились своими злодеяниями. — Он поставил стакан на стол. — Полагаю, это было обманным манёвром.

М согласно кивнул.

— Нас подталкивают к действиям, но к каким? — Он опустился за стол. — До тех пор, пока мы не будем знать больше, лучше воздержаться от каких-либо активных действий вовсе. Оставайтесь здесь. Держите нас в курсе, если кто-то объявится. То, как скоро это произойдёт, может указать на источник утечки информации.

— Если мы не будем реагировать, противник может предпринять новую попытку привлечь наше внимание, — заметила Ив. — В прошлый раз погибли невинные люди.

— Бонд был тогда не на службе, и его застали врасплох, — возразил М. — Не дайте им взорвать и это здание тоже. Это приказ.

— Сэр, — сухо отозвался Джеймс.

Больше обсуждать было, в общем-то, и нечего. Джеймс предпочёл бы сам отправиться на охоту за своими таинственными врагами, но если М или Кью и обладали ещё какой-то информацией, то предпочли не делиться ею с ним.

Ив и Кью ушли первыми, в то время как М задержался.

— Если отсюда уйдут сразу три человека, это привлечёт больше внимания, чем двое, — небрежно сказал он, когда за ними закрылась дверь.

— Определённо, — согласился Джеймс.

М, будучи начальником, вполне мог бы уйти первым, а не оставаться ждать в компании Джеймса. Это было любопытно.

— Скотч?

— Вы слишком много пьёте, 007, — заметил М, наливая себе.

— Значит, я всё-таки восстановлен?

— Считайте, что это как с президентами США, к которым продолжают так обращаться даже после отставки, — сдержанно, без тени иронии отозвался тот.

Что ж, значит, это было лишь оговоркой. Джеймс не знал даже толком, огорчило его это или нет. Он не то чтобы однозначно желал вернуться на службу. Скорее — просто не видел для себя иного пути.

— Рано или поздно вам придётся принять решение.

— И рано или поздно я его приму. — М сделал большой глоток виски. — Вы же сами ушли. Почему, кстати?

— Вас это не касается.

— Этот вопрос на психологической проверке вам зададут первым.

— И что мне следует ответить?

М пожал плечами:

— Психологов всегда радует что-нибудь про поиски себя и стремление к внутреннему развитию. Ну или вы можете просто сказать, что сделали это ради женщины. Мне правда жаль, что у вас ничего не вышло. Она показалась мне милой девочкой.

— Как и все они, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Наверное, однажды я завяжу с милыми девочками. Примерно тогда же, когда я завяжу c джином с мартини и со скоростными машинами.

М откинулся на спинку стула:

— Иногда достаточно просто что-то поменять.

— Перейти на некрасивых мальчиков?

— Вы мыслите слишком узко. Разве вас не утомляет вся эта зелёная юность?

— Предлагаете некрасивых стариков, значит? — Джеймс прищурился и посмотрел на собеседника с неожиданно вспыхнувшим раздражением. — Вы поэтому не хотите, чтобы я возвращался? Служба не одобряет неуставных отношений?

— Как только я решу, что от вас может быть польза, я приму вас обратно на службу вне зависимости от того, с кем у вас там неуставные отношения.

— Не слишком ли вы себе противоречите?

— Уверен, с вашим богатым опытом, вы уж как-нибудь разберётесь.

Джеймс задумался. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, он не спал со всеми подряд, если только они были достаточно симпатичны на лицо. Но исключений, тем не менее, было не так уж много. Это просто было легко, как выпивка. Даже похоже. Джеймс считал себя ценителем изысканного алкоголя, но если бы его заперли в комнате с бутылкой столового хереса и бутылкой воды, он бы не сомневался в том, которая из них закончится первой.

М вовсе не был дешёвым хересом. Он был похож скорее на тот скотч, который они сейчас пили, мягкий и крепкий. Отнюдь не обычный выбор Джеймса. Тот редко пил виски чистым; обычно проще было зайти в какой-нибудь бар в центре города и позволить бармену смешать для него коктейль. Однако, в конечном счёте, он всегда пил ради обжигающей горечи в горле и опьянения, и не имело значения, пьёт ли в баре в окружении красивых людей или из дешёвых стаканов, сидя за кухонным столом с руководителем МИ-6.

Джеймс мысленно усмехнулся. Метафора вышла чересчур длинной и совершенно не помогла ему ни в чём разобраться.

Ну и чёрт с ним. Ему явно поздновато было настраивать свой моральный компас.

— Вы отстаёте как минимум на четыре стакана, — сказал он. — Либо мы оба будем пьяными, либо ни один из нас.

М дотянулся до бутылки и налил себе до краёв:

— Это мой предел. Я вынужден соблюдать приоритеты. Мне ещё защищать безопасность страны.

— А вы умеете веселиться, я смотрю, — пробормотал Джеймс.

— Когда вы в последний спали с кем-то, будучи трезвым? — поинтересовался М.

— О, это происходит чаще, чем вы думаете, — ответил Джеймс. И ненадолго задумался. — Как правило — наутро после того, как я переспал с кем-то, будучи пьяным.

— Это порочный круг, Джеймс.

— Собираетесь его разорвать? Вы делаете это ради МИ-6, сэр? 

— Я и есть МИ-6, — доброжелательно уточнил М. — Соотношение работы и личной жизни, быть может, не в пользу последней, но есть и свои преимущества.

Он улыбнулся, глядя прямо на Джеймса.

На какой-то миг тот был почти готов выставить его за дверь вместе со всеми его намерениями. Но этим Джеймс не добился бы того, чего действительно хотел.

— Надеюсь, вы не забыли отключить камеры наблюдения и вам не придётся утром оправдываться перед министерством за нетрадиционную трактовку своих служебных обязанностей?

— Я попросил Кью, — невозмутимо ответил М. — И нет, он не знает, для чего. Хотя вполне вероятно, что догадывается. Но в девять утра камеры заработают снова. Надеюсь, это не сильно нарушит ваш привычный уклад жизни.

— Уж явно не так сильно, как потрясающая обстановка. Не желаете впечатлиться ею лично?

М взял со стола свой стакан, и Джеймс вдруг впервые обратил внимание на то, с каким изяществом тот двигался. Или, быть может, не впервые: пожалуй, Джеймс всегда подсознательно замечал это, с того самого момента в зале суда, когда увидел его с пистолетом и мгновенно перевёл мысленно из категории «бюрократ» в категорию «игрок».

Быть может, способность стрелять без колебаний и точно в цель была не лучшим поводом переспать с кем-либо, но с каких пор Джеймс вообще нуждался в поводах? Он уже и так раздумывал над этим куда дольше, чем было для него нормальным. Это просто секс. И единственной проблемой, с ним связанной, была необходимость как-то обращаться к партнёру в процессе. Меньше всего ему хотелось бы простонать «М-м!» в порыве страсти.

Прихватив почти опустевшую бутылку, Джеймс проследовал за своим бывшим начальником в чудовищно обставленную спальню.


	4. Раскрой свои карты

— И ведь это даже не дёшево, — заметил он, останавливаясь в дверях. — Просто очень плохо. Разве вы, как глава службы, не несёте ответственность за все бесчинства, которые совершаются под вашим руководством?

М чуть улыбнулся. Он опустился на кровать, застеленную покрывалом трёх оттенков лилового, и принялся расшнуровывать туфли.

— Пару лет назад одна предприимчивая дама из административно-хозяйственного отдела решила, в целях экономии времени и сил, обновить обстановку в трёх наших лондонских конспиративных квартирах в один заход. Она, разумеется, оформила заказы от разных юрлиц, но бдительный курьер «Икеи» обратил внимание на то, что получил поручение отвезти совершенно идентичные наборы мебели и прочих товаров, вплоть до цвета кухонных полотенец, на три разных адреса для трёх разных заказчиков в течение двух последовательных дней.

Джеймс знал, что подобного рода административные оплошности приводят к катастрофам.

— Мы кого-то потеряли?

— На наше счастье, курьер просто поставил в известность своё начальство. Начальство уведомило полицию, которая, в свою очередь, внесла адреса в списки подозрительных, а мы в срочном порядке устроили разнос всем, кто имел к этому отношение. Но если вы надеялись, что предоставленная вам квартира будет обставлена со вкусом, вам не повезло. Она выглядит именно так просто потому, что она не выглядит, как остальные.

Он стянул с себя одну туфлю и принялся за вторую.

— Вы бы не могли задёрнуть шторы?

Джеймс посмотрел на глухую стену соседнего дома и тихую безлюдную улицу между ними. Если бы кто-то и пытался за ними подглядывать, сделать это было бы непросто, во всяком случае, без специального оборудования. Хотя сотрудники МИ-6 могли, конечно, иметь доступ к такому оборудованию. Джеймс потянул за края сиреневых с цветочным узором штор и без удивления обнаружил, что они гораздо тяжелее, чем кажутся.

Обойдя кровать, он принялся разоружаться.

— Только не говорите, что вы протащили всё это мимо охраны сегодня утром, — проговорил М, качая головой при виде пистолета и двух ножей, по очереди лёгших на прикроватную тумбочку. 

— Хороша была бы та охрана, — фыркнул Джеймс. 

На самом деле он не стал тогда брать с собой оружие. Он знал, что сможет обойти пропускную систему, но не металлодетекторы, а углепластик ему никогда не нравился. Так что весь свой небольшой арсенал ему пришлось спрятать снаружи и забрать уже после визита в штаб-квартиру.

Сейчас, зная всё, что ему рассказали Кью и М, Джеймс понимал, что повёл себя в высшей степени глупо. Кто-то заглядывал в его личное дело. Чёрт, да даже сам Джеймс ни разу не видел своё личное дело — досадное упущение, которое он намеревался теперь исправить при первой же возможности. Если его враги имели какое-то отношение к МИ-6, нельзя было снимать подозрения ни с кого из коллег, включая вот этого самого мужчину, который сейчас, развязав галстук, педантично развешивал его на изножьи кровати.

Если М был предателем, это ставило под удар и Джеймса, и МИ-6, и всю страну в целом. Они и так едва оправились после истории с Дэнби. С другой стороны, этот маленький червячок сомнения несомненно добавлял пикантности тому, что Джеймс собирался сейчас сделать, — что, в свою очередь, было очень нехорошим симптомом. 

А ещё всё это могло объяснять мотивы М. Джеймс знал, что людям обычно не нужны особые причины для того, чтобы оказаться в его постели, но он сомневался, что руководитель секретной службы мог просто пойти на поводу у своих плотских желаний. Или же выбрать столь экстравагантный способ проведения психологической оценки бывшего подчинённого.

— Как мне лучше к вам обращаться? Мэллори? Гарет? «Эй, ты»? Или, может, просто «сэр»?

Джеймс расстегнул новенькую наплечную кобуру и провёл пальцем по жёсткой, чуть натиравшей коже ремешка. Взрыв его квартиры доставил слишком много неудобств.

М, откинувшись на омерзительные пёстрые подушки, начал расстёгивать рубашку.

— Отвергаешь устоявшиеся традиции?

— Значит, «сэр», — кивнул Джеймс. Он определённо не собирался называть его «М», уж точно не в этой ситуации.

Пальцы М спускались всё ниже, и Джеймс, глядя на его постепенно открывающуюся грудь с редкими волосками, вдруг понял, что возбуждён.

— Лучше Мэллори, — уступил М. Судя по тону, его это слегка веселило. — Меня лет двадцать никто не называл по имени, не считая моей матери.

Вот это уже было интересно, если только он не врал, — и вдвойне интересно, если врал. Джеймса часто звали по имени, и в основном это были женщины. Впрочем, он был на несколько лет младше М — Мэллори — и не настолько неудачлив, чтобы получить имя «Гарет». 

Чтобы к этому возрасту оказаться в высшем эшелоне командования МИ-6, нужно было иметь жену — в 90-е это было обязательным условием при прохождении проверок на благонадёжность. Холостякам в то время не доверяли государственные тайны. Но Мэллори был военным, а военные в меньшей степени опасались шантажа. Если он был хорош — а судя по отчётам, которые видел Джеймс, он был более чем хорош, — ему достаточно просто не привлекать внимания. И Джеймсу казалось, что Мэллори вполне был на это способен.

Итак, он не женат и, похоже, не был. Если у него и был постоянный бойфренд (мир изменился уже достаточно, чтобы это было допустимо, хоть и не без ряда проверок), в доме Мэллори не осталось никаких следов его пребывания. Он не просто свободен — он, скорее всего, одинок.

Джеймс бросил на него взгляд и замер, не сразу даже сообразив, что сделал это.

— Прости, — виновато произнёс он, — обычно я оказываюсь в подобных ситуациях по другую сторону. Эффектно. У тебя есть ещё?

Мэллори коснулся шрама от пулевого ранения на плече. На животе у него белели три следа от шрапнели, полоса на предплечье явно осталась от скользнувшего ножа. 

— Скоро увидишь. Впрочем, мне удалось избежать ножей в спину.

— Чёрт бы побрал личные дела, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Там были цветные фотографии или просто перечень опознавательных примет?

— Я узнал об не этом не из твоего личного дела, — уточнил Мэллори. — В нём как раз на удивление ничего не говорится об этом конкретном случае.

— Он не имел отношения к моей оперативной работе, — Джеймс пожал плечами. Парой сантиметров ниже — и она бы его убила, но причины никому знать не обязательно. Просто ещё один шрам.

— Покажи.

— Покажи мне свои, и я покажу свои? — хмыкнул Джеймс. 

Тем не менее, он не имел ничего против этой идеи. Стянув с себя рубашку, он развернулся спиной, кожей чувствуя опасность и непроизвольно опуская руку так, чтобы проще было дотянуться до ножа на тумбочке. Он был уверен, что Мэллори не вооружён, но вполне допускал, что тот, будучи отставным спецназовцем, вполне способен убить его голыми руками. Поэтому Джеймс чуть довернулся, чтобы видеть его руки через зеркало шкафа.

Мэллори посмотрел на него в отражении и приподнял бровь:

— Ты слишком напряжён. 

Он провёл пальцами по бугристому шраму от ножа, затем мягко сжал плечи Джеймса.

— Кажется, кто-то пытается меня убить, — напомнил тот. — И ты притащил меня сюда именно для того, чтобы выманить убийц и заставить их предпринять новую попытку. Как ты верно подметил, меня уже били прежде в спину, не хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло ещё раз.

— Если бы мне нужно было убить одного из моих бывших агентов, я бы нашёл с десяток способов это сделать, не соблазняя никого при этом. И постарался бы избежать случайных жертв. — Он недвусмысленно провёл тёплой ладонью вниз по спине Джеймса. — На Кью и Манипенни тоже можно положиться. Кроме них пока что никто не знает, где ты находишься, и не имел достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить. Расслабься. Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но в твоём случае это, пожалуй, уже излишне.

Джеймс кинул взгляд на бутылку без особого желания. Ему не нужно было выпить, ему нужно было занять руки. 

Он развернулся, одним плавным движением опускаясь на колени рядом с кроватью, чтобы его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лежащим Мэллори. Скользнув ладонью по его крепкой груди, он поднялся выше и, обхватив Мэллори за затылок, притянул к себе, одновременно берясь свободной рукой за пряжку его дорогого кожаного ремня.

Мэллори ответил на поцелуй, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы Джеймса, сталкиваясь с его языком своим — не уступая, но и не напирая, и именно это возбуждало Джеймса ещё сильнее. Когда он расстегнул ширинку Мэллори, тот отстранил его и произнёс, заметно задыхаясь:

— Ванная. Презервативы и смазка в шкафчике.

Джеймс послушно поднялся и вскоре вернулся со всем необходимым.

— Передай мои комплименты административно-хозяйственному отделу, — сказал он. — У них, быть может, чудовищный вкус в отношении декора, зато всё в порядке с приоритетами.

— Было бы неловко потерять агента из-за того, что он нарушил прикрытие, отправившись в аптеку, — согласился Мэллори. Пока Джеймса не было, он успел полностью раздеться, и теперь можно было рассмотреть остальные его шрамы. Но их обсуждение можно оставить на потом, решил Джеймс, тоже избавляясь от остатков одежды и возвращаясь к Мэллори. Тот, обхватив его плечи, дёрнул на себя, переворачиваясь и роняя Джеймса на постель рядом с собой. 

В следующие несколько минут им было не до слов. Наконец Мэллори оторвался от покрасневшего соска Джеймса и ухмыльнулся, продолжая ласкать его вставший член:

— Кажется, нам пора обсудить вопросы условного доминирования?

Джеймс ненадолго задумался, но затем решил, что подобные обсуждения слишком легко могут зайти не в ту степь. И он был вполне не против разнообразия.

— О, я не собираюсь оспаривать твоё старшинство, — легко ответил он. — Насколько я могу судить, тебе досталась дерьмовая работа. Полагаю, возможность трахать своих подчинённых делает её чуть более сносной.

— Технически, ты не являешься моим подчинённым, — напомнил Мэллори. — Но я не буду спорить.

Он приподнялся на коленях, чтобы дотянуться до тюбика смазки, и Джеймс откинулся на спину, наслаждаясь зрелищем: шрамы, тугие мышцы, налитый кровью член с поджавшимися от возбуждения яйцами. В Мэллори не было ничего мягкого. Скотч, а вовсе не коктейль, и Джеймс не понимал сейчас, зачем вообще пить что-то другое.

***

— Ох, Господи, да.

Джеймс в изнеможении упал головой на дурацкие подушки. Мэллори, чуть придя в себя, подтянулся повыше и улёгся рядом с ним. Какое-то время они лежали молча, переводя дыхание, уставившись в потолок и соприкасаясь бёдрами.

— Ты получил всё, чего хотел? — спросил Джеймс наконец.

— А что обычно отвечают на это твои партнёры?

— Мне обычно не нужно их спрашивать. Я хотя бы знаю, чего они от меня хотели изначально.

— Что ж, — ответил Мэллори, — в таком случае: по большей части, да. — Он сел, облокотившись на изголовье. — Мои телохранители уже, должно быть, готовятся совершать ритуальное самоубийство. Не против, если я приму душ первым?

Джеймс приглашающе махнул рукой, даже не поднимая головы.

— На здоровье.

Сам он чувствовал себя сейчас куда более утомлённым, чем обычно после пары часов, проведённых в постели. Впрочем, Мэллори был в куда лучшей форме, нежели он, даже несмотря на разницу в несколько лет и кабинетную работу. Не говоря уже о том, что его представление об участии Джеймса в процессе оказалось весьма однозначным и несколько неожиданным и не предполагало особой пассивности.

Знать бы ещё, что означало это его «по большей части».

Джеймс всё ещё был погружён в размышления на этом, когда Мэллори вернулся из душа и начал одеваться.

— Не нарушай тишину и не выходи из дома, если только не будешь железно уверен, что тебя нашли, — произнёс он, затягивая ремень. — Это наш лучший шанс узнать хоть что-то, и я знаю, что ты более чем способен не привлекать внимания, когда тебе это действительно нужно. Так что, будь добр, не сорви нам операцию просто потому, что тебе стало скучно. Кто бы за тобой ни охотился, они хорошо знают свою работу. Тебе вряд ли придётся пробыть здесь дольше пары дней. И не стреляй ни в кого в Лондоне. У тебя больше нет лицензии на убийство, а мне неохота заполнять из-за тебя тонну всяких бумажек.

— Ты легко можешь это исправить, — заметил Джеймс.

— Могу. Но не буду. Оставайся здесь и будь настороже. В кладовке есть алкоголь, поскольку я сомневаюсь, что ты способен высидеть здесь без него, но постарайся не выпить всё сразу. Предыдущая атака могла действительно быть обманным манёвром, но нет гарантий, что твои враги не сменят тактику.

— Вас понял, сэр, — произнёс Джеймс со сдержанным сарказмом в голосе, но Мэллори, похоже, принял его ответ как должное.

— Тебя кто-нибудь навестит. Скорее всего, завтра. Если это окажется не Кью и не Манипенни, значит, их прислал не я.

— А что если кто-то из хозчасти придёт пополнить запас презервативов? — поинтересовался Джеймс. — Мне они могут ещё понадобиться.

— Я обязательно передам Кью и Манипенни, чтобы они захватили свои, — ответил Мэллори без тени улыбки. — Никто больше не должен появляться в этом доме. Просто следуй инструкциям, Бонд, раз в жизни. Только в этом случае мы сможем защитить тебя и поймать тех ублюдков, которые убили твоих соседей. — Закончив шнуровать туфли, он спустился в прихожую и взял своё пальто. — Доброй ночи. — И он вышел на улицу, даже не обернувшись.

Джеймс ещё раз осмотрел весь дом и изучил вид из каждого окна. Удовлетворившись результатами осмотра, он тоже принял душ, взял бутылку и один из стаканов и улёгся с ними на лилово-сиреневое покрывало. В комнате всё ещё остро пахло сексом. Что, чёрт возьми, всё это значило? И какова была вероятность, что они повторят это снова? Джеймс налил себе виски, медленно выпил его, вслушиваясь в звуки ночного Лондона, доносившиеся сквозь армированные шторы. Хорошо, сегодня он останется здесь, но, как только виски закончится, закончится и его желание следовать приказам.


	5. Отвлекающий манёвр

Ив проскользнула в переулок за домом, оставшись незамеченной в неплотном потоке людей. Джеймс не мог не признать, что она была хороша — слишком хороша для офисного администратора. Убедившись, что никто из прохожих не обратил на неё внимания, Джеймс задёрнул штору и спустился вниз.

— Всё в порядке? — спросила она, закидывая на кухонный стол дорожную сумку.

— После ухода М не происходило ничего увлекательного. — Он заглянул в сумку и удивлённо приподнял брови, обнаружив внутри свёрток с одеждой. — Собираешься остаться на ночь?

— Таков приказ. М беспокоится о том, что ты можешь заскучать в одиночестве. Надеюсь, кушетка достаточно удобна.

Скорее уж М опасался, что Джеймс захочет выйти из дома. Он уже собирался высказать это соображение вслух, но следующий предмет, извлечённый из сумки Ив, сбил его с мысли.

— Это твой?

— Боюсь, что да.

Проверив затвор небольшого пистолета, Ив убрала его в поясную кобуру.

— Ну вот, теперь я точно знаю, что он смерти моей хочет, — заявил Джеймс.

— Это не смешно, — хмуро одёрнула его Ив. — Это была не моя идея, ты же сам знаешь, я не люблю насилие. Но М категорически против того, чтобы твоё местоположение стало известно кому-либо ещё, так что вариантов не было.

— Ты вообще в кого-нибудь стреляла с тех пор, как едва не убила меня?

— Сегодня утром я провела два часа на стрельбище под личным руководством М. — Она покачала головой. — У нас, как обычно, полдюжины кризисов по всему миру, а он вот так просто берёт и выделяет два часа на стрельбище. Так что, Джеймс, он очень серьёзно относится к вопросу твоей безопасности, и я буду относиться так же, даже если тебе это кажется смешным.

Джеймс не смеялся, он думал. М велел ему ни в кого не стрелять, но не стал конфисковывать его явно незарегистрированное оружие, из чего следовало, что его использование всё-таки допустимо. На взгляд Джеймса, присутствие рядом с ним действующего агента МИ-6 с табельным оружием должно было в достаточной степени облегчить жизнь М, если они всё-таки устроят перестрелку с горой трупов на тихих улочках Лондона. Особенно если никто не станет присматриваться к калибру пуль в этих самых трупах. 

Двух часов практики на стрельбище могло быть достаточно, чтобы Ив заново привыкла к ощущению оружия в руках и не замерла в неподходящий момент, но однозначно недостаточно, чтобы она чувствовала себя уверенно, открывая огонь в толпе гражданских. Ив была здесь не для того, чтобы защищать его, а чтобы в случае чего оказаться крайней.

Но почему тогда М, выдавая ей пистолет, не сказал прямо, для чего он ей и почему она не должна им пользоваться? Ив не занимать смелости и её преданность не подлежит сомнениям; ей бы вряд ли понравилось служить прикрытием для незаконных действий Джеймса, но она бы согласилась. И не пришлось бы руководителю Секретной Службы отменять встречи ради двух часов на стрельбище, а Джеймсу — ломать голову над тем, как защитить того, кто считает защитником себя.

— Я постараюсь не оказаться на линии твоего огня, — сказал он вслух. — Ты принесла что-нибудь из еды или мне заказать доставку?

— Даже не вздумай! — ответила Ив чуть более жизнерадостно. — Никаких звонков и никакой доставки. Я принесла бургеры и салат. Даже ты должен быть в состоянии пожарить бургер.

Бургеры вышли изумительными. Ив воздержалась от укоризненного взгляда, когда Джеймс достал бутылку мартини и выгреб лёд из морозилки, и он постарался не пить слишком много в её присутствии. Либо М лукавил, говоря, что Джеймсу придётся провести здесь всего пару дней, либо он изрядно переоценивал объём употребляемого им алкоголя: запасов в доме хватило бы дней на десять. Хотя, пожалуй, если бы Джеймсу было совсем нечего делать, он приговорил бы их вдвое быстрее. 

Он не был уверен, что оценил по достоинству тот факт, что для него запасли столько алкоголя, словно он не способен без него жить. Джеймс не нуждался в алкоголе, он просто его пил. Если бы ему было чем себя занять, он был пил меньше; с другой стороны, Джеймс помнил, что говорил то же самое Мадлен — и этого не случилось.

К вечеру Джеймс установил на все окна и двери сигнальную систему, которую Кью передал ему через Ив. Прошлой ночью он спал как младенец, но снова оставлять дом без защиты не хотелось.

— Я перестелю кровать и заберу кое-что из ванной, чтобы ты смогла занять спальню. Разбужу тебя через шесть часов.

— Перестелешь кровать? — Ив улыбнулась. — Как заботливо. Но я могу сделать это и сама.

Учитывая то, в каком виде он оставил спальню, Джеймс не хотел бы, чтобы Ив меняла постельное бельё сама. Где-то рядом с пустой бутылкой скотча могла всё ещё валяться упаковка от презервативов. 

— Позволь мне сохранить последние остатки загадочного маскулинного шарма. Я вернусь через пару минут.

Следующие шесть часов прошли неторопливо и без происшествий, и Джеймс за это время выпил всего пару порций алкоголя. Он разбудил Ив, перекинулся с ней парой дежурных фраз и как был, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать. Когда Ив в свою очередь разбудила его, за окном давно светило солнце.

Ив принесла с собой также пару колод и стопку фишек — эту идею ей подал М, поделившись своим опытом сидения в засадах. Они с Джеймсом переместились из кухни в чуть менее чудовищно обставленную гостиную и там на протяжении нескольких часов играли в покер и пили чай. Наблюдая за тем, как Ив ловко тасует колоду, Джеймс лениво задумался над тем, насколько сильно ей должны наскучить карты, прежде чем она согласится с ним переспать.

В этот момент из кухни донёсся металлический лязг. Ив и Джеймс, сорвавшись со своих мест, увидели заслонившую кухонное окно лестницу и исчезающую за верхним краем рамы ногу.

— Оставайся здесь, — велел Джеймс. — И ради Бога, проверяй цель, прежде чем стрелять!

Два часа практики после нескольких лет перерыва. Джеймс испытывал острый соблазн просто отобрать у неё пистолет для собственной же безопасности; но безопасность самой Ив тоже следовало учитывать.

Открыв дверь спальни, он тут же увидел человека, заглядывавшего внутрь через окно. Джеймс успел заметить лишь выражение удивления на его лице, прежде чем раздался громкий электронный писк и человек исчез. Спустя ещё мгновение снаружи донёсся грохот.

Выглянув из окна, Джеймс увидел упавшую алюминиевую лестницу и распластанное тело в рабочем комбинезоне рядом с ней — то ли мёртвое, то ли без сознания, то ли притворяющееся таковым. И ничего больше. Он сбежал по лестнице вниз, на первый этаж, где его встретила Манипенни с пистолетом в руках.

— О Господи, Джеймс, мы убили мойщика окон! — воскликнула она, глядя на перевёрнутое ведро и расплескавшуюся по асфальту мыльную воду.

— Мойщика-социофоба. Он не потрудился позвонить в дверь, и я полагаю, что ты не забыла запереть калитку на заднем дворе. — Джеймс отключил подачу тока на входную дверь. — Следи за ним и за двором, пока я осмотрю остальной дом. Если он начнёт шевелиться, открой дверь и стреляй, только постарайся не попасть в жизненно важные органы. Если он всё ещё жив, я хочу с ним поговорить.

Нарушитель спокойствия оказался парнем лет двадцати пяти и, похоже, был один. Затащив его в кухню, они обнаружили глубокие ожоги на правой руке. Разработанная Кью система была настроена так, чтобы посылать несмертельный заряд тока, однако никто не учёл вероятность того, что кто-то дотронется до оконной рамы, держа в другой руке мокрый лом, и затем упадёт с высоты второго этажа. Дыхание парня было быстрым и поверхностным, пульс становился слабее, и Джеймс подумал, что тот вряд ли придёт в себя в ближайшее время без медицинской помощи.

— Нам нужно сообщить об этом.

— Вытащить М с очередной важной встречи лишь для того, чтобы сообщить о мойщике окон в отключке? И что, по-твоему, он сделает?

— Пришлёт медиков, — рассудительно ответила Ив. — Если этот парень умрёт, мы точно ничего не узнаем.

— Его тело может нам кое-что рассказать вне зависимости от того, насколько оно живое. — Тем не менее, он всё ещё хотел поговорить с их пленником. — Звони Кью.

— Он же не врач.

— Скажи ему, чтобы прихватил врача с собой.

— М дал чёткие указания: мы не должны никого вводить в курс дела без его дозволения. Брось, Джеймс, мы должны позвонить шефу и довериться его решению. Почему ты не хочешь хотя бы раз последовать инструкциям?

— Потому что М слишком многое нам не рассказывает.

Ив покачала головой:

— Господи, Джеймс! Ты в курсе, что М, будучи главой МИ-6, не имеет официально определённого уровня допуска? Я его секретарь, мой уровень доступа выше, чем даже у Кью, и каждый день М имеет дело с вещами, даже о существовании которых мне знать не позволено. А ты в настоящий момент не имеешь доступа вовсе. Само собой, он не рассказывает нам всего. _Она_ ведь тоже не всё тебе рассказывала, разве нет?

— Она рассказывала достаточно, чтобы я мог делать свою работу. Он же скрывает от меня ту информацию, которую мне знать необходимо.

Ив уперла ладонь в бедро и твёрдо посмотрела на Джеймса:

— Ты не на задании, Бонд. Кто-то взорвал твою квартиру и убил твоих соседей, но твои личные причины преследовать нападавшего не имеют никакого отношения к тому, что вызвало интерес МИ-6 к этому делу. Речь идёт в первую очередь о государственной безопасности. Ты больше не агент Секретной Службы. В отличие от меня. И я должна делать свою работу.

С этими словами она разблокировала свой телефон и набрала номер. Трубку на том конце линии сняли почти мгновенно.

— К нам зашёл гость, он поранился об экстерьер дома и нуждается в помощи и транспортировке. — Выслушав ответ, она протянула телефон хмуро ожидавшему в стороне Джеймсу. — Он хочет тебя на пару слов.

— Да?

— Надеюсь, вы не побеспокоили соседей? — услышал он голос М.

Никаких выстрелов.

— Они ничего не слышали.

— Вы ожидаете кого-то ещё?

— Вы сами знаете, как бывает, иногда люди просто заходят без звонка.

— И то верно, — согласился М. — Что ж, к вам скоро заглянет один старый друг со своей девушкой. Позаботьтесь о них, хорошо? — И он повесил трубку.

— М отправил к нам Кью с врачом, — сообщил Джеймс Ив, — и попросил не застрелить их случайно. Когда вернёшься к своей основной работе, намекни ему, что микроконтроль над опытными оперативниками является признаком мелочной бюрократии.

— Это ты можешь позволить себе оскорблять начальство, — ответила Ив, — а мне с ним ещё работать.

***

— Ещё один сознательный промах, — задумчиво проговорил Кью.

Они сидели в кухне, наблюдая сквозь стеклянную дверь за врачом, работавшей в гостиной.

— Ты уверен, что сознательный? — спросила Ив.

— Он приставил к кухонному окну громыхающую металлическую лестницу, залез по ней в тяжёлых ботинках с ломиком и громоздким ведром воды. Не имея при себе больше никакого оружия. Видимо, мы должны поверить, что чувак собирался вскрыть окно, забраться в дом, найти внутри одного из самых опасных профессиональных убийц Европы и попросить его постоять смирно, пока его будут избивать ломом до смерти.

— Значит, он рассчитывал, что в доме никого нет, — сделала вывод Ив. — Может быть, это обычный вор?

— Вор начал бы с первого этажа, — заметил Джеймс. — Это проще, не так привлекает внимание и оставляет возможность незаметно сбежать, если в доме кто-то есть. Я полагаю, тот, кто отправил его сюда, сказал парню, что дом пуст и сигнализация установлена только на первом этаже. Его отправили, чтобы он облажался.

— И погиб в процессе?

Джеймс пожал плечами:

— Они не могли быть уверенными в том, что его убьют, а значит, они считают, что он не сможет рассказать нам ничего полезного.

Эта ситуация выводила его из себя. «Мойщик окон» мог в действительности всё-таки рассказать что-то полезное; но проблема была в том, что противник знал, где находится Джеймс. А значит, находиться здесь дольше было бессмысленно. Меньше всего ему хотелось перемещаться в следующую конспиративную квартиру и вновь ждать, когда его найдут. Ему надоело играть роль приманки.

Врач подошла к двери, и Джеймс поднялся, чтобы впустить её.

— Ему нужно в больницу, — сказала она. — И, скорее всего, сразу на операционный стол. Я подозреваю, что у него мог образоваться тромб от удара головой, но точно можно будет сказать только после МРТ. Кроме того, ему необходима немедленная пересадка кожи в местах ожогов.

— Он будет жить?

Врач покосилась на Джеймса:

— Я бы сказала, пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но его шансы падают по мере того, как мы здесь стоим и лясы точим.

— Я займусь этим, — вмешалась Ив. — Ты должен убираться отсюда, таковы инструкции.

— Передай М, что эксперимент закончился меньше, чем через сутки, и я не намерен его повторять, — сказал Джеймс, обращаясь к Кью. — До тех пор, пока он не найдёт источник информации, я буду сам заботиться о своей безопасности.

Кью кивнул. МИ-6 в настоящий момент очевидно не способна была предложить действительно безопасное укрытие.

— Как нам тебя искать?

— Никак. Я скоро сам выйду на связь.

***

— Вам стоит что-то сделать с этим окном, — заметил Джеймс.

М, сидевший в небольшом кабинете за ноутбуком, оторвал взгляд от монитора.

— И вынудить вас искать другой путь? Присаживайтесь. Я скоро закончу.

Джеймс налил себе бренди из стоявшего рядом графина и уселся в кресло. Наблюдать за тем, как М работает, показалось ему куда менее увлекательным занятием, чем наблюдать за тем, как тот спит. Однако Джеймс успел осушить свой стакан на четверть, прежде чем М захлопнул крышку ноутбука и перевёл взгляд на него.

— Ваш мойщик окон — Кен Джонс, дважды осуждённый за кражу со взломом. Он всё ещё находится в отделении интенсивной терапии, но уже пришёл в себя, и я добился возможности с ним пообщаться.

— У вас столько свободного времени, что вы теперь сами проводите допросы?

— Разумеется, у меня нет свободного времени, — в голосе М отчётливо проступило раздражение, — стал бы я иначе заниматься бумажной работой в час ночи? Однако в моём распоряжении в настоящий момент есть только два человека, которым я достаточно доверяю. И хотя их таланты впечатляющи, они не включают в себя, к сожалению, умение проводить допросы. Так вы хотите узнать, что он мне рассказал, или нет?

— Конечно, хочу.

— Его нанял несуществующий бизнесмен, которому позарез нужны были некие несуществующие документы, якобы хранящиеся в несуществующем сейфе у вас в гостиной. Ему было сказано, что в доме никого не будет и что двери и окна первого этажа на сигнализации. Он никогда в жизни не слышал о вас и он определённо ничем бы вам не угрожал, даже если бы сумел проникнуть в дом незамеченным, так что я абсолютно не представляю, чего они пытались добиться, отправляя его к вам. — Встав из-за стола, М налил бренди во второй стакан. — Я попросил кое-кого проанализировать этот вопрос, но эти люди не имеют никакого контакта с остальной командой, занятой в этой операции. 

— Так как же наш противник сумел меня отыскать?

— Это всё ещё хороший вопрос, — согласился М. — Никто не пытался получить доступ к базе данных, хранящей адреса конспиративных квартир, и никто не пытался проникнуть в другие наши дома. Есть небольшая вероятность, что утечка произошла всё же с этой стороны, но я склонен полагать, что за кем-то из нас следят — физически или посредством электронных устройств. — Он вздохнул: — Мне пришлось перенести ещё одну встречу, чтобы Кью смог проверить меня на жучки. Для моих административных дел день выдался не самый удачный. Так как вы вряд ли пожелали бы явиться в МИ-6 для аналогичной проверки, я одолжил у Кью аппаратуру, которая позволит сделать это прямо здесь. 

Он снова поднялся и, прихватив с собой ноутбук, вышел из кабинета. Джеймс последовал за ним, в располагавшуюся в соседней комнате спальню.

М чуть улыбнулся:

— Мне придётся попросить вас раздеться.

— В самом деле, сэр?

Пройдя к большому кейсу, стоявшему у кровати, М обернулся:

— Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, 007?

Он был настроен явно серьёзно, и Джеймс подчинился. К тому времени, когда он избавился от одежды, М уже вытащил из кейса что-то похожее на портативный сканер и подсоединил его к ноутбуку.

— Подойдите ближе.

— На мне нет передатчиков, — сказал Джеймс. — Ни у кого просто не было возможности их установить.

— Если я найду что-нибудь, мы можем обсудить, как это произошло.

М нажал несколько клавиш на ноутбуке, открывая окно управления сканером.

— Почему Кью было не написать нормальную инструкцию на человеческом английском... О, кажется, нашёл. Не двигайтесь, пока я буду водить по вам этой штукой.

— Я слышал и более дикие предложения для прелюдии, — проворчал Джеймс, — но не скажу, чтобы много.

— Помолчите, пожалуйста. Это займёт достаточно много времени и без вашего флирта, а у меня встреча с парламентским комитетом через пару часов. 

Он провёл сканером вокруг головы Джеймса, затем начал двигаться вниз. Неожиданно ноутбук издал резкий писк. Бросив взгляд на экран, М поводил сканером туда-сюда, нажал несколько клавиш и наконец ткнул пальцем в плечо Джеймса:

— Не расскажете, что у вас здесь?

— Плоть, кровь и страсть, — ответил Джеймс. — И небольшой сувенир с Кубы, 2003 год.

— Вам стоило сообщить об этом сразу.

— Я хотел убедиться, что эта штука работает. Продолжайте.

Он был уверен, что сканер не найдёт больше ничего, поэтому почти перестал обращать внимание на экран ноутбука. Медленные касания сканера, двигавшегося вплотную к коже, оказались весьма возбуждающими, учитывая то, кто именно держал его, и Джеймс особо не старался скрыть свою реакцию. Когда мягкая подушечка сканера достигла его ягодиц, он начал думать над тем, как убедить Мэллори ещё немного урезать время на сон ради секса.

В этот момент ноутбук снова запищал.

Перезапустив сканирование, М ещё раз провёл аппаратом над ягодицами Бонда, и ноутбук опять издал писк. 

— Что-то ещё, о чём вы могли бы рассказать? — Он вывёл пальцами круг на левой ягодице Джеймса, всего в паре сантиметров от копчика.

— Нет. — Даже изогнувшись, Джеймс не смог толком разглядеть привлёкшее внимание сканера место.

М осторожно прощупал его. 

— Здесь однозначно есть что-то небольшое под кожей.

Джеймс протянул руку и тоже ощупал свой зад. Под кожей действительно ощущалось какое-то уплотнение.

— Забитая мышца?

— Сканер показывает, что это что-то содержит металл.

Вашу ж мать.

— Вытащите это из меня.

— Вам потребуется анестезия.

— К чёрту. Вытащите эту штуку, или я сделаю это сам.

М встретился с ним взглядом и вздохнул:

— Ждите меня здесь, я принесу всё необходимое.

Джеймс, распластанный лицом вниз на постели М, подумал об иронии ситуации: он оказался ровно там, где хотел быть. Рядом в кроватью М разложил полотенца, бинты, острый скальпель, пинцет, расставил миски с тёплой водой и бутылочку с антисептиком. 

— Это будет больно, — предупредил он. — Вы сможете не закричать? Охрана сидит на первом этаже.

— Я буду молчать. Не тяните время. Выдерните эту хрень к чёртовой матери. На мне всё заживает как на собаке.

***

Джеймс позволил себе выдохнуть, лишь когда что-то со звоном упало в стальную миску.

— Это всё?

— Я не собираюсь закапываться глубже, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не осталось. В любом случае, того, что я вытащил, уже достаточно, чтобы передатчик больше не посылал сигнал. Загляните в медчасть завтра. Потерпите ещё немного — обработаю антисептиком.

Джеймс снова стиснул зубы, пережидая новую волну боли, и подумал о том, что его неизвестный враг измывался над ним куда дольше, чем они все думали. Боль чуть отступила; Джеймс, шипя сквозь зубы, терпеливо ждал, пока М закончит обрабатывать рану и накладывать на неё повязку.

М вложил ему в ладонь стакан бренди, и Джеймс осушил его в один глоток, не обращая внимания на не самую удобную для этого позу, и протянул руку:

— Дайте посмотреть.

М вытер с извлечённого устройства остатки крови и протянул его Джеймсу. Это был небольшой чип, не больше сантиметра длиной. Сложно представить, как Джеймс мог всё это время не замечать его.

— В чём его назначение, как думаете? — спросил он.

— Я мог бы попробовать предположить, — произнёс М, — но сделаю иначе. Раз уж мне не светит сегодня поспать, то почему должны спать другие?

С этими словами он взялся за телефон.

— Да? — донёсся из динамиков сонный голос после пары гудков.

— Высылаю вам фотографии. Устройство располагалось под кожей, на глубине полутора сантиметров. Мне нужна как можно более точная информация о его функциональном назначении не позже, чем через пять минут.

— Конечно, сэр, — теперь голос Кью звучал уже более бодро. 

М сделал несколько снимков чипа с разных углов и отправил их Кью.

— Может ли кто-то отследить местоположение вашего телефона по этим файлам? — спросил Джеймс. В его сознании медленно, сквозь пелену боли, начинала проступать некая идея.

— Нет, если верить Кью. — М отложил телефон в сторону и опустился на кровать рядом с Джеймсом. — Пока мы ждём его ответ — у вас есть соображения, как к вам мог попасть этот чип?

По всей видимости, кто-то, с кем Джеймс переспал, вырубил его, что-то подлив или вколов ему, а затем установил жучок, вероятно, использовав одно из тех устройств, которыми чипируют животных. Джеймс, должно быть, выпил в тот вечер достаточно много, чтобы полностью утратить бдительность, и ему это крайне не нравилось. Особенно потому, что всё это должен был понимать и М.

— Я не знаю, кто это мог быть и когда, — сказал Джеймс наконец. — Я помню, что чувствовал какой-то дискомфорт в течение пары дней. Думаю, это было дней девять назад или около того.

— Господи, Бонд! Вы хотите сказать, что не помните, с кем трахались за последние полторы недели?

— Не все люди одинаково хорошо запоминаются без одежды, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Это наверняка была девочка, которую я подцепил в клубе, скорее всего — симпатичная. У неё однозначно было какое-то имя, которое она с таким же успехом могла выдумать на месте, и даже если она дала мне номер своего телефона, я точно его не сохранил. — Заметив выражение лица М, Джеймс невесело усмехнулся: — Даже если бы я помнил её, всё равно не смог бы дать вам достаточно информации, чтобы её удалось найти. Забудьте про девчонку. У меня есть кое-что получше.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Не забудьте эту мысль, — попросил М и ответил на звонок.

— Ничего неожиданного, это простое следящее устройство, — сказал Кью. — Изящное компактное решение. Полагаю, радиус действия не превышает километра, а заряда должно хватать на две недели или около того. Больше я смогу сказать, только когда увижу устройство вживую.

— Этого пока достаточно, спасибо. Я передам его вам завтра.

— Одну минуту, — Джеймс забрал у него телефон. — Кью, как проще всего заблокировать сигнал устройства, не сломав его при этом?

— Положить в металлическую коробку с толстыми стенками.

— Спасибо. — Джеймс вернул телефон М, и тот сбросил звонок. — Лучше всего положить чип в оружейный сейф. И предупредите охрану, чтобы были в полной готовности.

М открыл сейф, положил завёрнутый в тряпицу чип внутрь, к трём пистолетам, после чего связался с пунктом охраны.

— Вам не кажется, что мы поздновато спохватились? — поинтересовался он у Джеймса.

— Возможно. Зависит от того, насколько удачливы наши ребята. Радиус в километр означает, что каждый раз, когда они меня теряют, им приходится ездить по городу, пытаясь снова поймать сигнал. На это могут уходить часы. Они не нашли меня, когда я приходил к вам в прошлый раз, но я и пробыл тогда совсем недолго.

М вскочил на ноги и мрачно уставился на него:

— Как вы можете быть уверены в том, что они не отследили вас до моего дома?

— Потому что они продолжили выкуривать меня в надежде на то, что я приду к вам снова. — На лице отразилось непонимание, и Джеймс рассмеялся: — До вас до сих пор не дошло, что их главная цель — вы? Никто не станет так трудиться только для того, чтобы разозлить отставного агента. — Теперь он наконец-то видел всю картину полностью. — Они взорвали мою квартиру, выгнали меня на улицу и привлекли ваше внимание гибелью гражданских. Затем они аккуратно подняли суматоху внутри МИ-6, заставив вас усомниться во всех, кроме пары самых преданных агентов. И нанесли второй обманный удар, заставив меня отказаться от использования конспиративных квартир. Уверен, если бы я попытался спрятаться у Кью или Манипенни, с ними тоже случилось бы что-нибудь неприятное. Им нужно было, чтобы я пошёл именно к вам.

— Но зачем им это? — резко спросил М.

— Потому что они хотят найти ваш дом и не хотят, чтобы кто-нибудь об этом догадался. Раздобыть ваш адрес несколько труднее, чем мой. — Он улыбнулся: — Вам стоит на будущее просто указать его в личном деле. Это уберегло бы меня от лишних трудов.

— Уберегло бы _вас_? — Мэллори смерил его ледяным взглядом. — Я смотрю, вы очень довольны собой.

Да, Джеймс был доволен собой. Он наконец-то чувствовал, что опережает противника на шаг. 

— Чип нейтрализован. Мы знаем, что им нужно. Осталось просто найти их.

— Просто? — голос М был ещё холоднее его взгляда. — Я столкнулся с серьёзной утечкой, несколько человек мертвы, не говоря уже о том, что мне, по всей видимости, придётся переезжать на другую квартиру, потому что вы, Бонд, не просто потенциальная угроза. Вы настоящая дыра в безопасности. У меня есть два водителя и личная охрана, и помимо них этот адрес знают ещё несколько человек. Но никто из них не напивается до потери сознания в компании случайных незнакомцев и уж точно не делает это настолько регулярно, чтобы это можно было спланировать!

Пожалуй, с этим трудно было спорить.

Джеймс задумался над тем, насколько больно ему будет, если он встанет на ноги. Выбора всё равно не было, так что он поднялся с кровати, превозмогая сильную, но вполне терпимую боль, — лишь чтобы увидеть спину Мэллори, направлявшегося к двери.

— С таким же успехом они могли бы вытянуть эту информацию из любого другого из ваших людей, — заметил Джеймс.

— Я бы сразу узнал об этом. — бросил М через плечо, не оборачиваясь.

— Ну вот вы и знаете.

М замер в дверях и всё же посмотрел на Джеймса:

— Вашими стараниями, у меня неожиданно резко прибавилось срочных дел. Одевайтесь и проваливайте, и не смейте возвращаться.

Дверь спальни захлопнулась, и Джеймс остался наедине с болью. В графине ещё оставалось немного бренди. Допив его, Джеймс кое-как оделся, стараясь не садиться. Когда он, справившись наконец, вышел из комнаты, в коридоре уже ждал один из охранников Мэллори, который с непроницаемым лицом вывел Джеймса на улицу, в глухую дождливую ночь.


	6. Ошибка, повторенная дважды

— Я боюсь, мне запрещено с тобой разговаривать, — произнёс Кью, даже не поднимая голову от микроскопа.

— К счастью, я пришёл к тебе не для того, чтобы слушать. — Джеймс обошёл стол и заглянул Кью через плечо. — Эта штука всё ещё работает? 

— Сигнал стабильный, да. Но я сейчас отключу его.

— Тогда я как раз вовремя. — С этими словами Джеймс вытащил чип из держателя и засунул в рот. Чип царапнул по горлу, но Джеймсу удалось его проглотить. 

Кью уставился на него в ужасе:

— Твою мать, Бонд! Эта штука не предназначена для еды!

— Как и многие другие вещи. Пожалуй, теперь мне есть о чём поговорить с твоим шефом.

***

Голос М звучало спокойно и ровно, что было очень плохим признаком:

— Я могу положить вас на стол и промыть ваш желудок либо просто посадить в камеру с ведром и подождать, когда всё произойдёт естественным путём. Выберите, какой вариант для вас предпочтительнее, и я распоряжусь, чтобы организовали другой.

— Или мы можем выяснить, скомпрометирован ли ваш дом, и поймать людей, которые пытаются его найти, — высказал Джеймс ответное предложение. — Если они ещё не нашли ваш дом, то должны понимать, что заряд чипа скоро закончится. Мы можем вынудить их действовать неосмотрительно и устроить им ловушку.

М молчал, и Джеймс, приняв это за знак одобрения, продолжил:

— Мне нужны будут две вещи: какое-нибудь укрытие, из которого меня будет несложно выкурить без сопутствующего ущерба, и дом, который можно было бы выдать за ваш. Для этого также потребуются ваши телохранители и ваша машина, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений. Если ничего не произойдёт, мы будем знать, что они уже получили, чего хотели. В конце концов, что нам терять?

— Кроме возможности посмотреть на вас с кишкой в горле? — М вздохнул. — Можно подумать, Манипенни без этого нечем было заняться. Скажите ей, что это первоочерёдно. И, Бонд...

— Да, сэр?

— Подготовка займёт какое-то время. Воспользуйтесь им, чтобы показаться в медчасти. Заодно возьмите там несколько пар резиновых перчаток. Я всё ещё рассчитываю получить чип обратно.

***

Джеймс, державший палец на спусковом крючке, едва не выстрелил, когда дверь ванной открылась.

— Ох, это вы.

Он не ожидал найти здесь М. С другой стороны, его присутствие было вполне логичным: М не смог бы просто взять и пойти к себе, да и все его люди были сейчас тут же.

— Быстро же вы.

— Наши оппоненты начинают терять терпение. У них на счету каждая минута.

Джеймс снова принялся рыться в ящиках в поисках аптечки. М заметил на его одежде кровь.

— Это серьёзно?

— Царапина. 

Отличный выстрел, замаскированный под промах. Им не нужно было выводить его из строя — тогда бы они точно не добились своего. Но это всё равно было больно, и Джеймс мысленно добавил ещё один пункт в и без того длинный счёт.

— Нападавший выстрелил ровно один раз через окно и сбежал. Зато ранение сделало мою медлительность и ненаблюдательность по пути сюда более убедительными. За мной следили почти всю дорогу.

— Дайте взглянуть. — М вытащил из последнего ящика аптечку. — Здесь есть морфин, если нужно.

— Я бы предпочёл виски.

— Кофе или апельсиновый сок. Это всё, что есть в доме.

На мгновение Джеймс решил, что это неудачная шутка, но затем понял, что М говорил совершенно серьёзно.

— В доме, где я должен провести целую ночь? Да вы издеваетесь.

— Я достаточно долго закрывал глаза на вашу проблему, Бонд, — произнёс М, беря ножницы и принимаясь разрезать рубашку Джеймса, украшенную обгорелой полосой.

— Разве моя проблема не женщины?

— Вы знаете, о чём я.

Набрав в миску тёплой воды, он растворил в ней приличное количество антисептика.

— Странно слышать это от человека, который держит графин с алкоголем на рабочем столе, вам не кажется?

Он собирался сказать ещё многое, но именно в этот момент М начал обрабатывать его рану, и Джеймс, заткнувшись, лишь зашипел сквозь зубы.

Он попытался вспомнить, не проходил ли мимо круглосуточного алкогольного магазина по пути к дому. В конце концов, он был ранен. Ничего удивительного, что он хотел выпить. Джеймс даже собрался отправить кого-то из охранников Мэллори за спиртным, когда один из них — тот самый парень, выпроводивший его накануне, — заглянул в комнату сам.

— Есть контакт.

— Не здесь. — М протянул Джеймсу хирургический тейп: — Закончите сами. Подождите меня в гостиной, я приду, когда освобожусь.

В гостиной было полно мест для сидения, но Джеймсу от этого пользы не было никакой. Он кое-как пристроился, оперевшись о спинку кресла, и принялся нетерпеливо ждать.

— Ну что? — спросил он, когда М наконец пришёл.

— Вас это больше не касается.

— Один из этих парней меня ранил!

— Вы сделали свою часть работы и больше не участвуете в этой операции. Вы останетесь здесь до утра, и на этом всё. — М посмотрел на его лицо и вздохнул: — Вы говорили, что мне придётся принять решение. Я его принял. Я отправляю вас в отставку, Бонд. Вы сделали для своей страны больше, чем любой другой агент, но я не могу позволить вам остаться на службе. Вы получите приличную пенсию. Можете уехать куда-нибудь на юг, купить себе бар, выпить все запасы алкоголя и перетрахать всех посетителей. Что угодно, но я хочу, чтобы вы убрались из страны, как только операция будет завершена.

— Вы совершаете ошибку. Я лучший агент из всех, что у вас есть.

— Я был бы рад, если мог с этим поспорить, — ответил М, — но МИ-6 катастрофически дорого обходится ваш образ жизни.

Джеймс смотрел на него, чётко осознавая, что больше всего на свете хочет сейчас выпить.

— Дайте мне шесть недель, — сказал он.

— Для чего?

— Чтобы изменить образ жизни. Я перестану пить.

— Не думаю, что мы сможете.

— Я только что перестал. Можете проверять меня каждый день, если хотите. Я просто прошу дать мне шанс доказать, что я могу.

М медленно покачал головой:

— Даже если бы я вам поверил — этого недостаточно. В вашем нынешнем состоянии вы не пройдёте медкомиссию. 

— Имейте веру, — усмехнулся Джеймс, стараясь не показывать внутреннего напряжения. — Я пройду вашу медкомиссию и даже ваш чёртов психологический тест. Шесть недель, Мэллори, и у вас будет агент «два ноля» вместо строки расходов пенсионного фонда МИ-6. 

— Не думаю.

— Переспите с этой мыслью, — предложил Джеймс. — Что вы теряете?

М задумчиво потёр лицо.

— Ваша спальня — крайняя по левой стороне. Идите спать. Я оставлю охранника у вашей двери. Что бы ни происходило этой ночью — хотя ничего произойти не должно, — я не хочу, чтобы вы в этом участвовали. Остальное обсудим утром.

Заснуть Джеймс так и не смог. Он не мог лежать ни на спине, ни на боку из-за своих ран, и его не отпускало внутреннее напряжение. «Всего одна рюмка», — шептало его сознание. Одна рюмка, и жить станет легче. Джеймс сказал самому себе, что не получит ни капли, и пролежал без сна всю ночь, пока за окном не забрезжил рассвет.

— Условия не обсуждаются, — решительно сказал М за завтраком. — В течение шести недель вы не будете прикасаться ни к алкоголю, ни к запрещённым веществам и будете сдавать анализы по запросу в любое время дня и ночи. Если у вас не хватит на это силы воли, то и права носить оружие вы не заслуживаете. И это ещё одно условие: никакого оружия, никаких нарушений закона. Вы превратитесь в образцового законопослушного гражданина, Бонд. Для вас это должно быть в новинку. 

— Звучит ужасно уныло, — честно ответил Джеймс.

М пожал плечами:

— Вы сами попросили дать вам шанс. Запишитесь в библиотеку. Смените алкогольную зависимость на кофеиновую, как большинство из нас. Познакомьтесь с какой-нибудь симпатичной девушкой и для разнообразия не забудьте наутро, чем вы с ней занимались.

Джеймс содрогнулся.

— Это все условия?

— Есть ещё одно. Вы будете держаться подальше от штаб-квартиры и сотрудников МИ-6, — произнёс М. — Вы компрометируете преданность моих людей, и это недопустимо. Я терпел это, пока вы были частью Службы, но я не позволю, чтобы они выполняли поручения чужака, а вы, я знаю, превосходно умеете ими манипулировать. — Он протянул Джеймсу кружку с кофе. — Через шесть недель, если я не смогу придраться к вашим отчётам, вас вызовут для прохождения тестирования. И уже тогда я приму финальное решение. До тех пор я не желаю даже вспоминать о вашем существовании.

— Вы подаёте смешанные сигналы, — заметил Джеймс. — Тем не менее, если вам нужно будет согреть постель, вы знаете, где меня найти.

— Где-то в другом месте, — отрезал М. — Считайте это запретительным приказом, Бонд. Если я даже просто замечу ваш затылок на улице, сделка отменяется. 

— Вам это доставляет удовольствие, сэр? — хмыкнул Джеймс.

— Нисколько, — мрачно ответил М. — По правде говоря, я бы предпочёл отправить вас под конвоем в аэропорт и выпроводить из страны. Я считаю, что вы лишь пытаетесь отсрочить неизбежное — и, скорее всего, совсем ненадолго. Я хочу, чтобы в этот период времени ни я, ни остальная Служба ничего о вас не слышали. Так что найдите себе какое-нибудь жильё, сидите там тихо как мышь, сдавайте анализы и не пытайтесь лезть не в свои дела. Посмотрим, сумеете ли вы продержаться без алкоголя хотя бы неделю.

На это Джеймсу ответить было нечего.

***

Домой из спортзала Джеймс возвращался бегом (и вовсе не трусцой), уворачиваясь от немногочисленных прохожих и думая об обеде. Свернув на свою улицу, он увидел стоящего у подъезда мужчину.

Замедлив бег, он остановился рядом с ним.

— Заблудился?

В руках у Кью был хорошо знакомый Джеймсу чёрный кейс.

— Сегодня я буду твоим почётным кровопускателем. Я могу войти?

— Третий этаж. — Зайдя внутрь, Джеймс указал на лифт: — Чтобы тебе не пришлось терпеть моё присутствие, пока я не приму душ.

— Мне велено не спускать с тебя глаз, — возразил Кью. — Я поднимусь по лестнице вместе с тобой.

Джеймс поборол соблазн взбежать по ступенькам. Кью этого не заслужил. Кроме того, ноги уже поднывали от усталости. 

— Хорошо выглядишь, — заметил Кью, пока они поднимались наверх. В его голосе слышалось удивление. — И похудел.

— У меня было пять недель и мне было нечего делать. — Джеймс открыл дверь, пропуская Кью в небольшую студию. — В душ ты тоже пойдёшь со мной?

— Я возьму анализ крови до этого, избавлю всех от неловкости. — Кью принялся раскладывать содержимое кейса.

— В техотделе нечем заняться?

Кью чуть заметно улыбнулся:

— Я на задании. М поручил мне выяснить, каким образом ты подделываешь анализы крови. 

Он расстелил на столе тряпицу и выложил на неё иглу и пробирку.

— Передай ему, что он может идти в задницу, — ответил Джеймс, протягивая руку.

— Ты бы не мог снять футболку?

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— Я ничего под ней не прячу, — сообщил он, раздеваясь. — Доволен?

— Спасибо.

Кью перетянул его руку эластичной лентой и на удивление умело ввёл иглу в вену, чуть выше следа, оставшегося у Джеймса с прошлого раза. Дождавшись, когда пробирка наполнится, он убрал её в карман и вытащил иглу.

— Ну что, выяснил, как я это делаю?

Кью нахмурился.

— Не против, если я осмотрюсь по сторонам?

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — ответил Джеймс. — Я пока схожу в душ.

Когда он вернулся, Кью читал библиотечную книгу, которую Джеймс оставил на кровати.

— Хороший детектив?

Джеймс пожал плечами:

— Зависит от того, кто окажется убийцей, я его пока не вычислил. Скажу, когда дочитаю. Ты увидел всё, что хотел?

— Неужели ты правда завязал? — спросил Кью.

— Это оказалось проще, чем подделывать анализы.

Это было отнюдь не просто, но будь он проклят, если даст М повод сказать что-то вроде «А я говорил».

— Как там все рассекреченные дела в конторе? 

Кью бросил на него взгляд и ответил, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Ребята, которые перевернули вверх дном твою прежнюю квартиру, больше никого не потревожат.

— Остались незаконченные дела?

— Все счета подбиты.

Джеймс был не вполне уверен, какие чувства вызвали у него эти новости. Он рассчитывал завершить это дело сам, когда его восстановят на службе. С другой стороны, чем быстрее у М не станет причин злиться на него, тем лучше.

— А как поживают наши общие друзья?

— В полном порядке. Шеф, конечно, был невыносим в течение пары недель, но самое сложное уже позади.

— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь. Подозреваю, ему в итоге даже не пришлось никуда переезжать.

— Я не об этом, — сказал Кью и озадаченно посмотрел на него. — Разве у тебя не случаются приступы раздражительности?

Джеймс был раздражён постоянно, но при чём тут... И тут до него дошло.

— Он бросил пить?

— О да. Но разве это не было частью вашего уговора?

— Нет, — ровным тоном отозвался Джеймс, — он ничего мне не сказал.

— Об этом знает почти вся служба. Многие даже делали ставки на то, как скоро он сорвётся, но большинство уже выбыли из участия.

Джеймс вынужден был справляться с ломкой в одиночестве, не считая неожиданных визитов медиков, приходивших взять у него кровь. Он мог лишь гадать, было ли это проще или тяжелее, чем приходить каждый день на работу к людям, делающим ставки на твой успех.

Кью собрал все инструменты обратно в кейс.

— Мне велено не вступать с тобой в дружескую беседу. Но, возможно, мы увидимся снова через неделю? — предположил он без особой, впрочем, уверенности в голосе.

— Можешь не сомневаться, — заверил его Джеймс. — И передай М, что я с нетерпением жду встречи.

***

На столе М лежали пистолет, пропуск и пухлый конверт формата А4. Именно последний привлёк особое внимание Джеймса.

— Задание? — предположил он.

— Договор о приёме на службу, — разочаровал его М. — Подпишите и сдайте в отдел кадров. Не затягивайте, я бы не хотел, чтобы им пришлось за вами бегать.

— Там есть какие-то особенные условия, о которых мне стоит знать?

М вздохнул:

— Просто не повторяйте прежних ошибок. Ни одной из них.

Джеймс взял пистолет со стола и убрал его за пояс. Взглянув на М, он задумался, ожидает ли тот благодарности.

— Полагаю, вы обошлись без анализов крови? — сказал он вместо этого. — Интересно, что бы они показали?

М помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

— Они были бы не так идеальны, как ваши, — признал он. — Но для моей работы не столь важно, если я позволю себе изредка стакан виски перед сном. Порой без этого трудно заснуть. Но вы, полагаю, и сами знаете.

Да, подумал Джеймс, пожалуй, несколько недель бессонницы и ночных пробуждений в поту вполне считались за «порой трудно заснуть».

— То есть пока ваши миньоны доёбывались до моей трезвости, вы успешно имитировали свою.

— И на что вы намекаете?

На то, что глава МИ-6 был лицемерным сукиным сыном. Но необходимости озвучивать этот факт Джеймс не видел.

— Это всё, сэр?

— Ваши показатели на стрельбище значительно ухудшились. Займитесь этим. И вам необходимо ознакомиться с внутренними распоряжениями за последние шесть месяцев. Я должен убедиться, что вы полностью готовы, прежде чем давать вам задание.

Джеймс забрал конверт с бумагами и вышел из кабинета. Сидевшая в приёмной Манипенни улыбнулась ему:

— С возвращением.

Джеймс надеялся, что его ответная улыбка была достаточно похожа на искреннюю.

***

Джеймс перегнулся через подоконник, неловко опираясь на левую руку, а правой осторожно прикручивая на проводок от сигнализации небольшое устройство. «Для сугубо служебных целей», — заверил он Кью, и в определённом смысле это даже не было ложью.

Крошечный экранчик засветился, и Джеймс, выдохнув с облегчением, перерезал провод под выключателем. Сигнализация не сработала. Он открыл окно и, перекатившись через подоконник, оказался в коридоре.

Было тихо, из-под дверей не пробивалось ни единого лучика света. Бесшумно приблизившись к лестнице, Джеймс заглянул в царившую внизу темноту. Дверь в кухню была открыта. Последний раз, когда он был здесь, там оставалась бутылка односолодового виски; отсюда было не разглядеть, стояла ли она всё ещё на столе. Он развернулся и пошёл по коридору в противоположную сторону.

Просунув миниатюрный микрофон под дверь спальни, Джеймс надел наушники. Всё, что он услышал, — это размеренное дыхание одного человека. Он убрал устройство обратно во внутренний карман и осторожно толкнул дверь.

Мэллори спал, завернувшись в простыни. Джеймс быстро оглядел комнату, но не нашёл никаких изменений, кроме стакана с водой на прикроватной тумбочке. Окунув в него пальцы, он легонько брызнул Мэллори в лицо.

Тот открыл глаза, мгновенно проснувшись, и безошибочно уставился на Джеймса, даже не вздрогнув:

— Чем вы объясните своё поведение в этот раз?

— В отделе «два ноля» в честь моего возвращения закатили вечеринку, — как ни в чём не бывало поделился Джеймс.

Мэллори приподнялся на подушках.

— Как мило, — ответил он сухо.

— Полдюжины закалённых полевых агентов пытались делать пить, что пьют апельсиновый сок, потому что просто обожают его вкус. Я пообещал утопить любого, кто попытается выкинуть что-то подобное ещё раз.

М выбрался из постели и как был, обнажённым, направился в ванную комнату, по дороге щёлкнув выключателем, чтобы зажечь свет.

— Не помню, чтобы предлагал забегать на огонёк в любое время для дружеской беседы, — заметил он, перекрывая голосом звук льющейся в унитаз струи. — Если вам кажется важным поделиться со мной своими успехами, составьте официальный запрос о личной встрече в письменном форме, я перенаправлю его в отдел кадров. А лучше — просто заткнитесь и займитесь своей работой.

На правом бедре Мэллори, чуть ниже ягодицы, красовался грубый бугристый шрам размером с ладонь Джеймса. Тот помнил, как ощущалось это место под его ладонью. Он так и не спросил, что оставило этот след.

Мэллори так и не попытался его выгнать — и Джеймс не думал никуда уходить.

— О вечеринке мгновенно прознала вся штаб-квартира, — продолжил он жизнерадостно. — Все старались не ляпнуть лишнего и дежурно заверяли меня в том, что страшно рады моему возвращению, — даже те, кто определённо радовался бы больше, если бы я вконец спился и сдох где-нибудь под мостом.

Мэллори вернулся в комнату, накинул халат и сел обратно на кровать.

— К чему вы ведёте?

— Вы восстановили меня на службе, потому что я нужен МИ-6. Это вовсе не означает, что глава МИ-6 рад моему возвращению. Я являюсь значимым ресурсом для Службы, и я сам это знаю. Если бы на моём месте был кто угодно другой, вы бы, не задумываясь, поздравили меня. — Он опустился в кресло напротив Мэллори. — Так что. У нас с вами какие-то проблемы, сэр?

М сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.

— Вы вломились в мой дом в три часа ночи, чтобы задать этот вопрос? И на какой ответ вы рассчитывали?

— И что вы собираетесь с этим делать?

— А почему я должен что-то делать?

— Потому что в кои-то веки это не мой проёб, а твой. Если бы вы не решили потрахаться с подчинённым, у вас бы, наверное, не вставало каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь в одном помещении с вами, и вы бы не мстили мне за это, обращаясь со мной как с изгоем. У нас с вами возникла проблема, и я хочу её решить. В моей жизни слишком мало людей, на которых я мог бы положиться.

— Статус агента «два ноля» не защищает от наказания за нарушение субординации, — резко произнёс Мэллори.

— Это одна из двух причин, по которым я не пришёл с этим разговором к вам в кабинет, сэр.

— И какова же вторая?

— У вас в кабинете нет кровати.

Мэллори чуть прикрыл глаза, не спуская при этом внимательного взгляда с Джеймса.

— Не думал, что в ваших привычках возвращаться за добавкой.

— Один раз на пьяную голову, один раз на трезвую, — предложил Джеймс. — И тогда мы сможем это обсудить.

— Я руковожу секретной службой. Я ничего не обсуждаю с подчинёнными.

Джеймс улыбнулся:

— Я никому не расскажу, если вы не расскажете.

— Для человека с зависимостью от случайного секса вы слишком много думаете об этом конкретном случае.

— Я уже сказал, что не хочу иметь никаких проблем с начальством. Разумеется, я могу предложить и другие решения, если пожелаете, но это кажется мне наиболее привлекательным. Даже на трезвую голову. — Джеймс на мгновение задумался. — Особенно на трезвую голову.

— Вы крайне убедительны, — признал Мэллори. — Даже при том, что я не верю половине сказанного вами.

— Это имеет значение?

— Скорее всего, нет. — Он поднялся на ноги и сделал несколько шагов, оказавшись перед Джеймсом. — Что ж, постарайтесь убедить меня в том, что вас действительно не стоило бы отправить на Бермуды.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Джеймс, и Мэллори распустил пояс своего халата.

***

Трезвый секс был однозначно лучше. Каждое ощущение было ярче и острее. Хорошая физическая форма тоже оказалась кстати — об этом Джеймс подумал, когда оказался прижат спиной к стене на весу. Ногами он обхватывал бока Мэллори, держась руками за его шею; на взгляд Джеймса, подобное положение не было ни особо устойчивым, ни изящным, однако Мэллори успешно использовал его уже добрых десять минут и, быть может, Джеймсу не стоило делать поспешных предположений.

Не то чтобы он жаловался. Ему нравилось, когда его качественно трахают. Это случалось не особенно часто, но Джеймс не знал ничего, что сравнилось бы с этим процессом по ощущениям. Он знал, что в таком положении быстро устанет, но пока что что бёдра успешно удерживали его, и Джеймс не собирался сдавать первым и предлагать перейти в более удобную горизонтальную позицию. Мэллори упирался в стену предплечьями, так, что Джеймс практически висел на его руках, и его мышцы тоже должны были гореть от напряжения.

Какое-то время тишину комнаты нарушало только сбивчивое дыхание, пока Мэллори, посмотрев Джеймсу в лицо, не спросил:

— Кровать?

Комфортность положения уменьшалась с каждой секундой, и Джеймс не стал ломаться, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось насладиться этой маленькой победой.

— Кровать, — согласился он.

Преодолев расстояние в несколько шагов, Мэллори совершенно неэлегантно уронил его на постель. Джеймс с готовностью расставил ноги, ожидая продолжения, однако вместо этого Мэллори растянулся рядом с ним.

— Перекур? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Мышцу свело, — прошипел Мэллори, держась за плечо.

Джеймс перевернулся и приподнялся на коленях:

— Дай сюда. 

Напряжённая, спазмированная мышца легко прощупывалась сквозь кожу. Как раз в этом месте на плече у Мэллори был шрам от пулевого ранения. Джеймс чуть сжал пальцы, и Мэллори снова зашипел.

— Неужели в спецназе не учат тому, как справляться с судорогами во время жизненно важных и крайне деликатных операций?

— О нет, — ответил Мэллори, не разжимая зубов, — Мы просто стреляем в любого, кто посмеет заржать. Это гораздо эффективнее. Потом ждём десять секунд и стреляем ещё дважды.

Ситуация была одновременно забавной и раздражающей. Пожалуй, Джеймс не был готов ждать, пока Мэллори придёт в себя.

— К счастью, профессиональное разрешение чужих проблем является основной частью моей работы, — заявил он. Одной рукой по-прежнему надавливая на плечо Мэллори, другой он обхватил его крепко стоящий член.

— По-твоему, я должен просто расслабиться и... Ох, чёрт!

— Именно так. Отложи инстинкты альфа-самца на дальнюю полку и получай удовольствие от талантов партнёра.

— Ты, как всегда, умеешь подобрать неопровержимые аргументы. Приподнимись чуть-чуть. У меня всё ещё свободна одна рука, и я вовсе не бесполезен.

Джеймс послушно подвинулся, позволяя Мэллори дотянуться до его члена, и ухмыльнулся:

— Уж тебя-то я точно никогда не считал бесполезным.

***

— Постарайся не выпасть из окна, когда будешь уходить, — предупредил Мэллори, наблюдая за тем, как Джеймс одевается.

Не то чтобы Джеймс ждал, что его пригласят остаться на завтрак.

— Я крайне признателен за подобную заботу о моей безопасности.

— Каждый твой шаг выливается для меня в тонну бумажной работы. А уж твоя кончина в этом плане однозначно окажется полной катастрофой. Так что я не хотел бы, чтобы она настигла тебя на заднем дворе моего дома. 

— Учту. — Джеймс уже застегнул ремень брюк и теперь пытался найти под кроватью свой второй ботинок.

Уже когда он собирался покинуть комнату, Мэллори окликнул его:

— 007.

— Да, сэр?

— Зайдите завтра во второй половине дня к Манипенни. Думаю, у меня есть для вас дело, раз уж вы не растеряли своих навыков. И да — с возвращением.

Джеймс кивнул и вышел из спальни. Перебираясь через подоконник и спускаясь вниз по стене, он всё ещё продолжал улыбаться. 

К тому времени, когда он добрался до своей квартиры, на востоке уже начинала разгораться заря, пока ещё тусклая на фоне уличных фонарей. Это была очень долгая ночь. Если он потребуется кому-то раньше обеда, они могут ему позвонить. Эта мысль напомнила ему об анализах крови, в которых больше не было смысла.

Он сидел у окна, наблюдая за тем, как улицы города медленно пробуждаются, заполняясь людьми. Стакан в его руке уже был пуст; у Джеймса была только маленькая бутылочка виски из тех, что ставят обычно в гостиничных мини-барах. Хранить дома что-то большее было неразумным, если он планировал оставаться трезвым.

Виски был грубоват, и его послевкусие угасло слишком быстро, но этого было достаточно. Разумеется, он не станет бросать пить совсем. Он просто не будет пить так много, как раньше. Он не повторит прежних ошибок.

Закрыв жалюзи, за которыми продолжал просыпаться Лондон, Джеймс отправился спать.


End file.
